Druhá šanca Harryho Pottera
by Dobbik
Summary: Slovenský preklad: Harry Potter's Second Chance


**Druhá šanca Harryho Pottera Harry**

** (Potter's Second Chance)**

**Autor: etherian**

**Preklad: Dobby**

**Vyhlásenie: všetky práva patria J.**

* * *

Nastal koniec. Voldemort, po krátkom zmŕtvychvstaní znovu zmizol. Navždy.

Mal by byť šťastný, nie?

Ale on. Chlapec, ktorý prežil a prežil opäť, šťastný nebol.

Od tej doby, čo bol svedkom smrti Cedrika Diggoryho, keď boli počas Trojčarodejníckeho turnaja prenesení na cintorín, bol Harry Potter svedkom väčšieho množstva smrtí, ako by malo dieťa byť. Prebehol boj... záverečný boj.

Neskôr sa Harry dozvedel, že členovia Fénixovho Rádu vedeli, kde sa nachádza, vďaka paranoidnému Majstrovi elixírov Severusovi Snapeovi. Zdalo sa, že Snape, ktorý už dlho neznášal najnovšieho profesora Obrany proti čiernej mágii Alastora Moodyho, mal podozrenie, že muž nie je tým, za koho je považovaný. Prvou nápovedou pre neho bolo, že sa mu zo skladu stratili niektoré prísady; prísady, ktoré sa používali na výrobu Všehodžúsu.

Ďalšou stopou bolo čudné správanie sa tohto muža. Predovšetkým: Moody stále popíjal zo striebornej ploskačky. Skutočný Alastor Moody pil iba čaj. Nie, že by drsný auror nemiloval Ohnivú whisky, ale keď bol mladší, zasiahla ho kliatba, ktorá mu poškodila tráviacu sústavu. Akýkoľvek alkohol by mu okamžite rozleptal vnútornosti.

Tretia stopa sa v skutočnosti preukazovala najviac: Moody Snapa zatiahol do rozhovoru pri profesorskom stole vo Veľkej sieni. Skutočný Moody uznal, že bol Snape špehom pre stranu svetla, umlčalo ho, že mu Dumbledore dôveroval, ale osobne čiernovlasým čarodejníkom priamo pohŕdal. Skutočný Moody by k Snapeovi dobrovoľne neprehovoril ani keby ho do zadku pichli rozžeraveným kutáčom.

To boli hlavné záchytné body, ale Snape bol bystrý muž, ktorý poznal reč tela a dokázal rozoznať jemné rozdiely v mágii, ktorú vyžarovali čarodejníci a čarodejnice s ktorými sa stretol. To bola schopnosť, ktorá mu mnohokrát zachránila život. Mal veľa možností sledovať skutočného Alastora Moodyho a aj napriek tomu, že tento muž napodobňoval skutočného Moodyho veľmi dobre, vždy niekoľko minút predtým než sa napil zo svojej ploskačky jeho koncentrácia zoslabla.

V skutočnosti boli všetky Snapeove zmysly v pohotovosti od okamihu, keď Ohnivý pohár vychŕlil Potterove meno pri Trojčarodejníckom turnaji. Prečo Dumbledore umožnil Potterovi súťažiť bolo pre Snapa záhadou. Každá úloha mohla pre Pottera alebo jeho priateľov znamenať smrť a Snape bol v strehu dňom i nocou, len aby sa uistil, že prežili. Jeho úsilie bolo zmarené, aj keď až pri tretej úlohe. Chcel preveriť Ohnivý pohár, ale nemal možnosť. Na poslednú chvíľu sa mu ale podarilo na Pottera použiť sledovacie kúzlo, takže vo chvíli, keď bol prenesený z Rokfortu na cintorín, Snape to vedel.

Rád nestihol zachrániť Cedrika, ale dorazili práve vtedy, keď sa začal súboj medzi znovuzrodeným Voldemortom a Harrym.

Harry si na väčšinu súboja nedokázal spomenúť. Pamätal si odporné zelené svetlo smrtiacej kliatby, ktoré mierilo priamo na neho a namiesto, aby sa mu vyhol, roztiahol ruky, akoby ho chcel objať. Bolo tam veľmi veľa Smrťožrútov a tiež členov Rádu, ktorí videli, ako kliatba do chlapca narazila a namiesto, aby ho zabila, odrazila sa a letela späť na Temného Pána. Oslňujúca explózia poslala Harryho a všetkých nablízku k zemi a Voldemorta navždy vyhladila z povrchu zemského.

Harry si želal, aby ho to omráčilo, ale to sa nestalo. Vide, čo sa stalo potom, Remus Lupin bol nepekne zranený kostidrtiacou kliatbou: prežil, ale bude krívať až do konca svojho života.

Tonksová neprežila, Crabbe senior ju zrazil strašnou rezaciou kliatbou a ona vykrvácala neďaleko svojho zraneného snúbenca.

Najstrašnejšia smrť, ktorú Harry videl, bola smrť Siriusa Blacka. Black práve bežal k Harrymu, keď ho zasiahla kliatba Bellatrix Lestrangeovej priamo do chrbta. Kričal, keď sa jeho kosti roztrieštili. Padol a tá odporná čarodejnica ho ešte zasiahla kliatbou Kruciatus, ktorá ho zabila. Harry, vyčerpaný súbojom sa doplazil k Blackovmu telu, vystavil sa tak Bellatrixinej paľbe. Smiala sa radosťou, že našla Chlapca, ktorý prežil, keď ju obalila červená hmla kliatby, o ktorej Harry nikdy nepočul. Tú kliatbu vyslal Snape.

Nie, Harry sa už nemusel obávať návratu Temného Pána, ale každú noc ho sužovali nočné mory a pocit viny, ktoré ho stále viac a viac deprimovali. Nepomohlo ani to, že sa musel vrátiť domov k Dursleyovým, ktorý na neho nebrali žiadne ohľady, ani neprejavili pochopenie pre to, čo sa mu stalo. Faktom ostávalo, že oni boli jeho zákonnými opatrovníkmi, a aj keď Dumbledore sľúbil, že sa pokúsi napraviť jeho životnú situáciu, bolo však mnoho dôležitejších vecí, ktoré vyžadovali okamžitú pozornosť riaditeľa.

A to bol priamo recept na katastrofu.

Celý prvý prázdninový mesiac ministerstvo aj Denný prorok prehlasovali, že správy o smrti Veď-viete-koho nie sú nič viac než fáma. Vedeli o bitke medzi Smrťožrútmi, aurormi a členmi Dumbledorovej povstaleckej skupiny, Fénixovho rádu, ale nenašlo sa žiadne telo, ani neboli objavené žiadne známky po znovuzrodení Vy-viete-kom.

Akákoľvek zmienka o Harrym Potterovi bola vytlačená z predných stránok Denného proroka správami o korupcii na ministerstve, do ktorej bol zapletený aj samotný Kornélius Fudge. Dokonca ani škandál, ktorý vypukol, keď sa verejnosť dozvedela, že na Rokforte učil Smrťožrút, nedokázal zatieniť problémy na ministerstve. Severus Snape pravdepodobne unikol Azkabanu len preto, že boli pochytaní dôležitejší Smrťožrúti, ktorými sa bolo potrebné zaoberať.

Ďalšie články sa venovali tomu, že Albus Dumbledore odchádza do dôchodku, pretože utrpel zranenie, ktoré ho desiatich rokov pripraví o život. Jeho miesto by mala zaujať Minerva McGonagallová, ktorá sa tiež ešte zotavovala z následkov zranení; série ohromujúcich kliatob, ktoré ju zasiahla do brucha.

Počas raňajok s riaditeľom Snape zistil, že je naozaj zhnusený tým, akým spôsobom Denný prorok zavrhol Pottera. Snape sám nebol nikdy na toho chlapca milý, ale tá hnusná Rita Skeeterová sa odvážila Pottera obviniť z katastrofy na cintoríne.

„Potter. Je stále u tých pochybných muklov, však Albus?" zaujímal sa Snape.

„Áno, je. Chcel som pre neho nájsť nejaký čarodejnícky domov, teraz keď už nepotrebuje ochranu matkinej krvi, ale ešte som nemal čas," povedal unavene Albus.

„To je takmer nemožná úloha, Albus. Je príliš veľa tých, ktorí by dieťa využili na svoj prospech, rovnako ako tých, ktorí by sa mu chceli pomstiť." Albus odložil elixír, ktorý Snape varil špeciálne pre starého čarodejníka, aby mu pomohol od najhorších následkov jeho zranení.

Snape si starého muža pozorne prehliadal. „Vy ste dúfal, že si ho vezmete sám, však?"

„Dúfal som...," povedal vážne. „Ale liečitelia hovoria, že do roka budem pripútaný na lôžko. Harry potrebuje niekoho mladšieho, niekoho, kto by sa o neho staral. Možno niekoho, ktovie čím prešiel."

„Arthur a Molly?" spýtal sa Snape.

„Arthur a Molly a všetky ich deti Harryho milujú, ale nie som si istý, že oni sú to, čo Harry potrebuje." Albus si povzdychol a prstami bubnoval po stole. „Táto úloha ma trápi Severus, ale je tu mnoho ďalších vecí, ktoré musíme urobiť." Sťažka sa nadýchol. „A ja som veľmi unavený."

Snapa vyľakalo, že videl svojho radcu a priateľa v takom stave. Dlho si myslel, že Dumbledore je nesmrteľný. Teraz ho videl... starého... utrápeného."

„Bol sa niekto na toho chlapca pozrieť?" Snape bol prekvapený, prečo je zrazu tak zvedavý na Harryho Pottera. Nemal toho chlapca rád. Pravdou bolo, že ho to dieťa vyložene dráždilo a to, že sa tak veľmi podobalo svojmu otcovi Jamesovi Potterovi ich vzťahu nepomohlo. Napriek tomu sa mu nepáčilo, že teraz, keď Potter naplnil svoj osud má byť odstrčený stranou. A tiež tu bolo riaditeľove želanie vidieť chlapca v čarodejníckej rodine, ktorá by ho milovala.

Dumbledore bol nešťastný z toho, ako chlapca zanedbával. „Toto som nemal v úmysle!" zložil hlavu do svojich vráskavých dlaní práve vtedy, keď priletela sova s listom z ministerstva. Vzhliadol a zobral si od sovy pergamen. „Mal by som mu aspoň napísať."

„Nemám naplánovanú žiadnu prácu okrem štúdijných plánov na budúci rok. Ak vám to pomôže, tak sa na Pottera pôjdem pozrieť."

_Zbláznil som sa. Naozaj som sa ponúkol, že skontrolujem Zlatého chlapca?_

Omráčený svojim vlastným návrhom nedokázal zabrániť uspokojeniu, ktoré sa mu rozlialo dušou, keď uvidel, ako sa riaditeľovi oči rozžiarili. Snape si nemyslel, že by mu mohli chýbať tie žiarivé iskričky, ale bolo to už dlho, čo ich videl naposledy.

„Bol by som ti veľmi povďačný, Severus. Len sa uisti, že je v poriadku a daj mu vedieť, že na neho myslím."

Snape prikývol. „Zájdem tam popoludní. Nepotrebuje zatiaľ s niečím pomôcť, Albus?"

Keď raňajky zmizli, obaja muži vybavili Dumbledorovu korešpondenciu a potom Snape odprevadil starého čarodejníka do jeho spálne, aby si oddýchol.

Harry Potter veľmi nepremýšľal ani vo svojich najlepších chvíľach. Bola to Hermionina práca. Bola vynikajúcim mysliteľom. Keby vedela, čo jej najlepší priateľ robí, vynadala by mu a poučila by ho o nerozumnosti toho, čo chcel urobiť so svojim životom. Ale Hermiona bola s rodičmi v Austrálii a nemala ani tušenia, čo chce jej kamarát urobiť.

Harry ukradol v rokfortskej knižnici jednu knihu. Nie obyčajnú knihu. Bola to tá, ktorú Hermiona objavila v Zakázanom oddelení, keď boli v druhom ročníku – _Najmocnejšie elixíry._

Trvalo mu nejakú dobu, než zohnal všetky prísady do elixíru, ktorý chcel uvariť, pretože si ich nemohol objednať sovou poštou. Ďalším problémom bolo, že na elixíre mohol pracovať len v noci. Keby ho jeho príbuzní nachytali...

_Keby ma teta Petúnia načapala, vymlátila by mi mozog z hlavy a potom by ma vyhodila so smeťami._

Nikto o tom nemal tušenie, ale všetko psychické i fyzické týranie zaobstarávala Petúnia, nie Vernon, Harryho strýko Vernon sa k nemu nepriplížil od tej doby, čo sa Hagrid pokúsil premeniť ich skazeného syna Dudleyho na prasa. Vernon pre neho síce vypracovával zoznam domácich prác, kričal na neho, ale nikdy na neho ruku nevztiahol. Nemal na to povahu. Občas sa dokonca postavil medzi Petúniu a Harryho. Petúnia príšerne nenávidela svoju sestru a Lilyinu nenormálnosť. Vernon bol vydesený jej hnevom, ktorý bol niekedy tak veľký, že to vyzeralo, že Harryho zabije.

Harry to vedel a tak toto leto považoval za najlepšie, keď bude držať jazyk za zubami a robiť všetko, čo po ňom budú chcieť, aby urobil. V noci potom varil svoj elixír.

Konečne bol elixír hotový a Harry sedel uprostred svojej hrboľatej postele a pozeral na azúrovo modrú tekutinu. Bol pyšný na svoju prácu, ktorú urobil a takmer si želal, aby to mohol vidieť jeho opovrhovaný Majster elixírov. Na malú chvíľu si prestavoval, že ten modrý, kryštáľovo lesklý elixír by dokázal obmäkčiť jeho tvrdé srdce. Možno by mu ten chlap dokonca udelil niekoľko bodov.

Harry sa tomu nezmyslu zasmial. Snape by iste nikdy Harryho za jeho prácu nepochválil a tiež by nikdy Chrabromilu nepridelil body.

Zodvihol plastový pohárik, do ktorého elixír prelial k perám, napil sa, prehltol ho a usmial sa. Nemalo to zlú chuť.

Ako pomaly upadal do bezvedomia premýšľal, či si na neho jeho kamaráti niekedy spomenú.

Oblečený v úzkych tmavých šedých nohaviciach, čiernom bavlnenom tričku a ľahkej bunde, kráčal Severus Snape Privátnou cestou. Zo svojho frajerského vzhľadu bol dosť namrzený a posmešne si nad ním odfrkol. Bolo zvláštne tiché, slnečné popoludnie, len pri niekoľkých domoch ich majitelia zalievali svoje trávniky.

_Týmto sa muklovia zabávajú?_

Keď sa priblížil k domu č. 4 začul jačiaci, vrieskajúci hlas, ktorému odpovedal iný, oveľa hlbší. Zaklopal na dvere a nastalo ticho. O pár minút neskôr stál pred kostnatou sestrou Lily Evansovej, Petúniou, ktorá otvorili dvere.

„Ty!" vyštekla na neho.

„Tiež ťa rád vidím, Petúnia." Vyslovil jej meno akoby to bolo niečo nechutné. Bolo to niečo v čom sa zdokonaľoval od okamihu, keď ju stretol s Lily, keď boli ešte deťmi.

„Vernon!" jej hlas bol taký škrievavý, že to znelo ako by škriabala nechcetami o tabuľu a Snape zťažka odolával túžbe prikrčiť sa. „Priveď ho!"

O malú chvíľu neskôr sa vo dverách objavil veľmi tučný muž s malých chlapcom s čiernymi vláskami, ktorý mu ochabnuto ležal v náručí. Petúnia vytrhla dieťa z manželových rúk a tvrdo ho vrazila Snapeovi.

„Neviem, čo si to malé zviera spravilo, ale prijala som ho raz a druhý raz to už neurobím!" jej malé, tmavé oči prakticky prebodli rozpačitého Snapea. „Ak si ho nezoberietie späť, tak prisahám, že..." vyšla z dverí, naklonila sa k menu a zasyčala: „Prisahám, ty veľký, hnusný netopier, že ho vlastnoručne utopím v rybníku v parku! Rozumieš?"

Snape spracovával túto stručnú informáciu a chvíľu sa pozeral na dieťa vo svojom náručí, ktoré bolo zabalené v špinavom tričku o mnoho čísiel väčšom. Automaticky si dieťa v bezvedomí v náručí upravil tak, aby sa mu ležalo pohodlnejšie. Dieťa malo päť, možno šesť rokov. K svojej hrôze zistil, že je to Potter.

„Čo sa mu stalo?" spýtal sa ostro.

„Možno by ste sa mal pozrieť sám," povedal mierumilovne Vernon. Petúnia strelila po svojom manželovi pohľadom, ktorý ho donútil cúvnuť.

Pozrela sa znovu na Snapa a skrížila ruky na svojej chudej hrudi. „Hore po schodoch, druhé dvere. Zober si všetky jeho veci, Snape a vypadni."

Zovrel malého Pottera v náručí a prekvapilo ho, keď sa dieťa prebralo zo svojho omámenia, obtočilo svoje chudé ruky okolo jeho krku a schovalo tvár na jeho ramene. Hladiac chlapca po chrbte, vošiel Snape do domu č. 4 na Privátnej ceste a stúpal po schodoch.

Hore sa na jedných dverách blýskalo šesť zámkov. Boli pootvorené. Akonáhle ich otvoril, zbadal zvyšky elixíru v plastovom pohári na Harryho posteli. Opatrne dieťa oslovil: „P... Harry. Môžeš mi povedať, čo si tu varil?"

Harry sa pritisol k Snapeovej tvári a zašepkal mu do ucha: „Mal som zlý sen a keď som sa zobudil, bol som tu. Chudá pani kričala a tučný pán kričal tiež, Ospravedlňujem sa za to, čo som urobil pane. Ty ma teraz utopíš?"

„Určite nie!" povedal rozhodne. „Ty sa posaď a ja ti zbalím tvoje veci. Potom ťa vezmem niekam, kde je to krajšie."

Harry prikývol a nechal toho vysokého, tmavého muža, aby ho posadil na posteľ. Zovrel ruky medzi kolenami a poslušne čakal kým mu muž všetko zabalil do kufra, ktorý priletel dverami. Pozeral na to veľkými očami, ale pretože bol zvyknutý nedávať otázky, udržal svoju zvedavosť na uzde. Možno mu ten pán neskôr povie, čo vlastne urobil.

Snape zbalil aj zvyšky Harryho snaženia, aby ich neskôr mohol analyzovať vo svojom laboratóriu. Ten bláznivý chlapec po užití elixíru omladol, ale Majster elixírov potreboval vedieť, ako dobre alebo skôr zle, ho Potter uvaril a práve to by mu mohol zvyšok elixíru prezradiť.

Keď boli zvyšky elixíru a prísad zbalené, privolal si Harryho kufor a začal do neho ukladať všetok chlapcov majetok. Jediná vec, ktorá chýbala bol chlapcov prútik. Rozhliadol sa po miestnosti.

„Harry, nevieš, či je tu nejaká skýša?"

Malý chlapec sa zamyslene zamračil a potom skĺzol z postele. Takmer zakopol kvôli dlhému tričku a Snape ho zachytil.

„Počkaj dieťa. Najprv to opravíme."

Harry s údivom sledoval, ako pred ním zamával prútikom a jeho oblečenie sa zmenilo. Zrazu mal zelenú košeľu a krátke biele nohavice.

„To je kúzlo!" vydýchol s úžasom Harry.

„Ja som čarodejník, dieťa." Usmial sa Snape. „Tak mi ukáž, kde je ta skrýša."

Harry obdivoval svoju novú košeľu a zabudol, čo chcel urobiť. Zachytil mužov pohľad a rýchlo ukázal na dosku na podlahe.

Snape v momente odstránil dosku a pod ňou našiel Harryho prútik a nejaké jeho učebnice. Vybral ich, uložil do kufra a ten potom zavrel, zmenšil a schoval do vrecka. Potom vzal drobného chlapca do náručia.

„Musíme ísť, Harry."

„Nedoveď ho naspäť, Snape." Petúnia stála vo dverách so zamračenou tvárou.

Prudko sa k nej otočil. „Vzdáš sa všetkých práv na dieťa, Petúnia?"

„Pošli papiere alebo čokoľvek, čo je potrebné urobiť." Jej úškrn by mohol súperiť so Snapeovým. „Teraz vypadnite."

Bez jediného slova sa Majster elixírov s malým chlapcom premiestnil preč.

Malý Harry zvieral Snapeovu bundu svojimi drobnými päsťami a zakňučal, keď sa mu rozhúpal žalúdok. Našťastie ten pocit dlho netrval a muž ho upokojujúco hladil po chrbte dovtedy, kým sa mu žalúdok zase neukľudnil.

„V poriadku?" spýtal sa Snape. Harry prikývol. Na Snapeovej tvári sa objavil krátko nepatrný úsmev, keď ukázal rukou. „Pozri sa."

Harry otočil hlavu a uvidel obrovský rozprávkový hrad týčiaci sa do nebies. Radostne zatlieskal. „Tu bývaš? Ty si kráľ?"

„Nie je tam žiadny kráľ, Harry," povedal Snape, keď prechádzal bránou a mieril k hradu. „Je to Stredná čarodejnícka škola. Ja som učiteľ."

„Budem ti tiež chodiť do školy?" spýtal sa chlapec s nádejou.

„Celkom určite. Ty si tiež čarodejník, dieťa." Harryho zelené oči sa jasne rozžiarili a po prvý raz v ňom Snape nevidel Jamesa Pottera, ale Lily Evansovú. Jej zelené oči žiarili úplne rovnako, keď jej povedal, že je čarodejnica. Prezeral si chlapcovu tvár a stále viac v ňom videl Lily. Pomyslel si, že ten chlapec je predsa len viac podobný svojej matke.

Dlhými krokmi sa rýchlo dostal ku vchodu. Postavil chlapca na zem a pričaroval mu na bosé nohy tenisky. A potom prenemil svoje vlastné muklovské šaty na čarodejnícky habit.

Snape sa hlboko zamyslel nad tým, čo povie riaditeľovi o Potterovom vzhľade a tak si ani neuvedomil, že Harry so svojimi krátkymi nohami zostal pozadu. Dieťa bolo fascinované vysokými oknami zasklenými farebnými sklami, začarovanými brneniami, ktoré mu mávali a hovoriacimi, pohybujúcimi sa portrétmi, takže si ani neuvedomil, že vysoký muž s prísnym pohľadom zmizol.

„Potter!" Snape si náhle uvedomil, že chlapec nie je vedľa neho, kúsok sa vrátil a zistil, že Harry si prezerá obrazy. Harry začul svoje meno a rýchlo sa po chodbe rozbehol za Snapeom.

„Kto si?" opýtal sa Harry.

Snape sa zamračil. „Volám sa Severus Snape, učím elixíry." Skrátil krok a naznačil Harrymu, aby sa držal vedľa neho, Trochu ho prekvapilo, keď ho malý chlapec chytil za ruku.

„Je to naozaj nádherný hrad," oznámil. „Myslím, že si naozaj šťastný, keď tu bývaš, pane."

„Tiež si myslím," odpovedal odovzdane. Nenápadne sa na dieťa pozrel. „Chcel by si tu tiež bývať?"

Harryho závistlivý zelený pohľad sa rozžiaril a chlapec sa usmial. Úsmev Jamesa Pottera bol vždy nadradený a nafúkaný a dráždil s ním Snapea vždy, keď sa stretli na chodbe škole. Harryho úsmev bol otvorene úprimný a ešte viac mu pripomenul Lily. Rozmýšľal, prečo to nevidel predtým, než chlapec omladol. Snape si spomínal koľkokrát videl chlapca usmievať sa na svojich priateľov alebo keď počul nejakú zaujímavú historku, takže vedel, že sa Harryho úsmev s pribúdajúcim vekom nezmenil.

Jej zelené oči, jej úsmev... koľko z Lily je v jej synovi?

„No, chlapče?" povzbudoval ho, keď ešte neodpovedal na jeho otázku. „Predpokladám, že premýšľaš o tom, kde by si chcel bývať."

Harry ostal stať a Snapeovi neostalo nič iné, než zastaviť tiež. Na tvári dieťaťa sa objavili znepokojenie, obavy a dokonca aj strach. „Nebudem musieť ísť späť? Teta Petúnia sa na mňa stále hnevá."

Snape si kľako tak, aby sa mohol pozerať priamo do tých ustarostených zelených očí a položil ruky na krehké ramená. „Sľubujem ti Harry, že už sa tam nikdy nevrátiš. Budeš žiť tam, kde budeš chcieť."

Na mužovej tvári sa neobjavil ani náznak úsmevu, ale Harry videl v jeho očiach, že ten sľub je naozajstný. Zhlboka sa nadýchol. „Ďakujem, že si ma zobral preč," povedal placho a znova chytil Snapea za ruku.

Snape vstal, zovrel Harryho prsty a vydali sa k riaditeľovej kancelárii.

Čoskoro sa dostali ku kamenného chrliču, ktorý strážil vchod a točité schody. K Harryho radosti na neho chrlič zamrkal.

„Ľadové myšky," povedal Snape. Chrlič sa odklonil a Snape vzal Harryho do náručia. Schody sa s nimi točili a Harry sa tomu zasmial a zatlieskal.

„Severus! Bol si..." Dumbledore pozeral na malého chlapca so strapatými čiernymi vlasmi a zelenými očami v náručí profesora elixírov. „Merlin! Čo to tu máme?"

Harry si zvedavo prezeral starého muža s dlhými bielymi vlasmi a fúzmi, ale jednu ruku obtočil Snapeovi okolo krku a druhou pevne zvieral jeho habit.

„Harry Potter, toto je Albus Dumbledore, riadite Rokfortskej strednej školy čarodejníckej."

„Ahoj," povedal opatrne s miernym úsmevom Harry. Potom zašepkal Snapeovi do ucha: „Vypadá ako Merlin. Je dobrý?"

„Veľmi dobrý," uistil Severus dieťa. „Mám teraz nejakú prácu, ktorú musím urobiť, dieťa. Mohol by si ostať s riaditeľom?"

„A vrátiš sa?" spýtal sa chlapec s miernou úzkosťou vo svojom hlase.

„Sľubujem. Albus na teba dozrie, tým som si istý." Severus sa naliehavo pozrel na starého čarodejníka, ktorý prikývol. Potom postavil chlapca na zem. „Ako vidíte, Albus, vypad to tak, že Chlapec, ktorý prežil omladol. Musím zanalyzovať zvyšky jeho výtvoru, zistiť, či mu pomôže nejaký elixír alebo, či je to trvalé."

Keď si Harry začal zvedavo prezerať portréty, ktoré sa pohybovali a pozerali sa na neho, Snape stíšil svoj hlas a pristúpil bližšie k riaditeľovi. „Ja som... zistil som..., že sa týchto neistých podmienok sa nemôže vrátiť k Dursleyovým. Chcú sa okamžite vzdať svojho poručníctva."

Albus sa konsternovane zamračil. „Iste, zatiaľ môže ostať tu... ach, Merlin, čo s ním mám teraz robiť?" pozeral sa ako sa Harry rozpráva s bývalou riaditeľkou Dilysou Derwentovou.

Snape sa pozeral na muža, ktorý aj v stodvadsiatich rokoch bol vitálnejší a myseľ mal ostrejšiu než omnoho mladší čarodejníci. Bolo stresujúce vidieť riaditeľa tak zúfalého z niečoho, čo mohol vyriešiť za niekoľko minút.

„Môže ostať so mnou, Albus." Obočie starého čarodejníka sa pozdvihlo až po okraj jeho klobúka a zmizlo v hermelínovej kožušine, ktorým bol lemovaný. Snape si povzdychol. „Vypadá to, že mi verí a... myslím, že je ... znesiteľný." Na chvíľu zavrel oči a nos mu zbledol. Nemohol uveriť tomu, čo sa práve chystá povedať, ale tento deň bol celý divný. Otvoril oči. „Pokiaľ by boli následky elixíru trvalé, tak by som ho s vašim dovolením adoptoval."

„Severus" Si si istý? Ja budem samozrejme rád a pomôžem ti, ale tiež viem, že s tínejdžerom si sa neznášal. Táto vec a tiež, že som si nikdy nebol istý, či máš deti rád." V riaditeľových modrých očiach tancovali očividné iskričky a Snape vedel, že si ho doberá."

„To vieš, Albus. Potešilo by ma, keby som mohol niektorých svojich študentov nakrájať ako prísadu do elixírov. Ale niektoré deti majú protekciu." Sledoval Harryho, ktorý sa usadil na podlahe a zaujato si prezeral Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka. Našiel som budúcnosť, ktorú by som nečakal..." jeho hlas sa vytratil, nebol ochotný dokončiť nahlas túto myšlienku. „Vinil som syna z hriechov jeho otca, Albus. Zabudol som, že je tiež synom svojej matky a ja som Lily za veľa vecí vďačný."

Dumbledore sa usmial, bol mimoriadne potešený. Stisol Snapeove predlaktie. „Postarám sa o potrebné papiere, Severus. Daj mi vedieť, keď budeš mať výsledky."

Snape prikývol a pozrel sa na Harryho. „Správaj sa slušne, mladý muž."

Harry sa otočil a žiarivo sa na neho usmial. „Áno, pane!"

Snape začal pracovať akonáhle sa vrátil do svojho laboratória v žalároch. Musel urobiť komplikovanú analýzu Potterovho zvláštneho elixíru. Rozdelil elixír na niekoľko častí, rozdelil jeho zložky a snažil sa určiť, čo bolo použité. Zatiaľ čo čakal na výsledky, prehľadal chlapcov kufor a na jeho dne našiel tenký denník a knihu, ktorá mala pod nadpisom pečiatku rokfortskej knižnice.

„A ja som za zmiznutie tejto knihy obviňoval slečnu Grangerovú." Mrmlal si zachmúrene.

Vypadalo to, že denník bol darčekom od slečny Grangerovej k ukončeniu semestra. Harryho zápisky boli sporadické, uvedomil si, že každá veta odhaľovala jeho depresiu. Obviňoval sa nielen zo všetkých úmrtí, ku ktorým došlo v priebehu noci, keď bojoval s Voldemortom, ale aj zo smrti svojich rodičov. Často sa zmieňoval o svojich rodičoch a Siriusovi Blackovi. Na mnohých miestach bol atrament rozmazaný od jeho sĺz.

Posledný záznam poskytol Snapeovi informácie o elixíroch, ktoré Harry pripravil. Aj keď bol chlapec deprimovaný, mal všetko premyslené. Vypadalo to tak, že predpokladal, že niekto nájde jeho veci a posledný zápis napísal formou poslednej vôle.

Harry odkázal svoju metlu kamarátovi Ronovi a knihy Hermione. Tiež dúfal, že sa Ron postará o jeho sovu, aj keď ju práve nemal pri sebe. Predpokladal, že ostala na Rokforte. Snape si v duchu spravil poznámku, že musí sovu nájsť.

Posledný zápis Snapa prekvapil, pretože bol adresovaný jemu.

**Profesor Snape, pravdepodobne sa na mňa budete hnevať, ale dúfam, že aspoň Va****š****a mal****á**** časť, t****á**** časť kv****ô****li ktorej V****á****m Dumbledore ver****í**** ocen****í**** tento elix****í****r. Aby ste ho nemusel hľadať, vol****á**** sa Druh****á****š****anca. V knihe sa píše, že jeho účinky sa nedaj****ú**** zvr****á****tiť. Viem, ****ž****e si pravdepodobne mysl****í****te, ****ž****e toto je t****á**** najhl****ú****pej****š****ia vec, ktorú som kedy urobil. Ale chcem druhú šancu, aj keď moja teta nakoniec spln****í**** svoju hrozbu a zbaví sa ma.**

**Profesor, viem, že ste mi pomohol pri turnaji. Ďakujem, ****ž****e ste sa ma sna****ž****il udr****ž****ať na****ž****ive. M****ôž****ete mi hovoriť hl****ú****py Chrabromilčan, ale mysl****í****m, ****ž****e ste ma nemohol nen****á****vidieť, keď ste sa ma snažil zachrániť. Mysl****í****m, ****ž****e som mal poč****ú****vnuť M****ú****dry klob****ú****k a nechať sa zaradiť do Slizolinu.**

„Do Slizolinu?" Snape zatvoril denník. Ako mohlo byť všetko iné, keby bol Harry v jeho fakulte a nie v Minervinej.

Zvonenie prerušilo jeho myšlienky, oznamovalo, že analýza elixíru je hotová. Zmiernil plameň a sledoval výsledky, ktoré sa objavili nad kotlíkom. Po niekoľkých minútach nechal elixír zmiznúť a prstom poklepkával po denníku.

„Som ohromený, Potter. Odviedol ste perfektnú prácu." Harryho omladnutie bolo trvalé a neexistovalo nič, čo by mohla vrátiť dieťa do pôvodnej podoby. Keď Snape všetko upratal a prerovnal veci v Harryho kufri, pomyslel si, že chlapcovi sa prianie splnilo; teraz mal druhú šancu.

Snapeova adopcia omladnutého, šesťročného Harryho Pottera nebola vôbec jednoduchou záležitosťou.

S Dursleyovými problémy neboli, rýchlo sa vzdali všetkých práv na dieťa. Problémy nastaly na ministerstve, kde prebiehal prevrat; Kornelius Fudge a jeho prívrženci boli vyhnaní. Korupcia bola odhalená na všetkých úrovniach a tak bezvýznamnou záležitosťou, akou bolo to, že Chlapec, ktorý klamal, potrebuje nový domov sa nikto nechcel zaoberať.

Snape očakával problémy s tým, že bývalý Smrťožrút chce adoptovať omladnutého Harryho Pottera a aj keď mal sem-tam niekto námietku, väčším problémom bolo to, že si Dumbledora žiadali na mnohých miestach naraz a Majster elixírov musel odložiť svoje záležitosti, aby mohol pomôcť Albusovi.

Nepomohlo tomu ani to, že si Rita Skeeterová opäť zobrala Harryho na mušku. Vo veľmi urážlivom článku na prednej strane Denného Proroka obvinila, teraz už malého chlapca, že nie je len klamár, ale tiež zbabelec, ktorý utiekol od priateľov a od rodiny tak, že omladol. Článok pokračoval vo vysvetľovaní, ako by boli Harryho rodičia sklamaní, keby vedeli, že ich jediné dieťa, ktoré bolo považované za nádej čarodejníckeho sveta nie je ničím iným, ako prázdnym obrazom viery manipulovanej tými, ktorí si mysleli, že vedia, čo je pre ostatných najlepšie.

Snapa ten článok tak rozhneval, že zažaloval Ritu Skeeterovú a celého Denného Proroka kvôli ohováraniu Harryho Pottera. Bol by to spor, ktorý by zamestnal súd na niekoľko rokov, ale Denný Prorok, ktorý sa veľmi spoliehal na podporu skorumpovaného ministra, ktorý bol práve zvrhnutý, musel namáhavo zachraňovať svoju povesť a napravil to. Skeeterová bola prinútený napísať verejné ospravedlnenie a potom bola navždy prepustená. Denný Prorok vyplatil pánovi Potterovi odškodné, ktoré bolo uložené na jeho účet v Gringottbanke.

Ron a Hermiona boli šokovaní, keď sa dozvedeli, že ich priateľ omladol. Obaja chceli vedieť, čo sa stalo a obaja chceli okamžite vidieť svojho kamaráta. Dumbledore na seba zobral úlohu napísať obom študentom a bolo to jedno z mála potešení, ktoré mal v niekoľkých posledných stresujúcich dňoch. Sľúbil im, že Harryho uvidia, ale nie hneď.

Papierovania a korešpondencie súvisiacej s adopciou, ktorými bol Snape každodenne zaplavený bolo toľko a znamenalo také prekážky, že by Harry zostal bez opatrovníka až do osemdesiatky. Našťastie dočasný minister mágie, Kingsley Shacklebolt zasiahol a adopcia konečne dospela k úspešnému koncu.

Tri dni pred začiatkom školského roka bolo Snapeovi oznámené Oddelením pre adopciu na ministerstve, aby sa on a Harry pripravili na pohovor.

Snape, veľmi uzatvorený človek, musel otvoriť svoj byt na Rokforte trom pracovníkom Oddelenia pre adopciu. Vypili čaj a potom prešli každý kút jeho bytu, prehliadli si izbu, ktorá bola pripravená pre Harryho, aby sa uistili, že dieťa príde do bezpečného prostredia. Potom si pohovorili zvlášť s Harrym a zvlášť so Snapeom.

Harry od tej doby, čo Harry býval v žalároch s Majstrom elixírov svojho opatrovníka miloval. Mal rád spôsob akým s ním Severus hovoril, ako keby bol dospelý človek a nie iba hlúpe dieťa. Keď Harry hovoril, dokonca aj keď veľkou rýchlosťou hovoril o tom, čo cez deň objavil v Rokforte, Severus ho naozaj počúval a dokonca sa ho aj pýtal.

Severus kúpil Harrymu oblečenie; všetko úplne nové a nie z druhej ruky. Harry dokonca dostal aj vlastný čierny habit, o ktorý prosil, aby vyzeral rovnako ako jeho opatrovník. Keď utekal naozaj poriadne rýchlo, tiež za ním vial.

Harry dostával pravidelne najesť a chodil pravidelne spať (s príbehmi) a keď mal nočné mory, Severus mu zotrel slzy a držal ho pokým opäť nezaspal.

Harry vedel, že Severus bude čoskoro jeho otcom a občas ho prepadlo také nadšenie, že s radosťou pobiehal po hrade alebo poskakoval (obvykle na svojej vlastnej posteli).

Chcel hovoriť svoju opatrovníkovi ocko, ale trpezlivo čakal, kým mu Severus povie, že môže.

Prekvapivá trpezlivosť na šesťročné dieťa, ale ako Snape zistil, Harry bol naozaj veľmi trpezlivý chlapec. Bola to tá trpezlivosť, ktorá ho priviedla na myšlienku vziať dieťa do svojho súkromného laboratória. Harry pozorne počúval a riadil sa inštrukciami tak precízne, že sa Snape divil, prečo bol starší Harry takým mizerným študentom. Nechcelo sa mu to priznať, ale rovnako si myslel, že to bola aj jeho chyba. Koniec koncov to bol on, kto využil každú príležitosť, aby tínejžera pokoril a mučil ho trýznivými pripomienkami týkajúcimi sa Jamesa Pottera.

Snape zistil, že vyučovať Harryho elixíry bolo nielen jednoduché, ale tiež ho to tešilo.

V ten deň, keď mali prebehnúť pohovory a objavila sa adopčná komisia, bol Snape tak nervózny, že si musel zobrať Ukľudňujúci elixír a Elixír proti nevoľnosti. Harry, ktorý vnímal nepokoj svojho opatrovníka sa držal nablízku v nádeji, že čiastočne zmierni nepokoj staršieho muža.

Všetko prebiehalo dobre až do pohovoru s Harry. Pýtajúci sa urobil chybu, keď malému chlapcovi oznámil, že by ho mohli Snapeovi zobrať, Harry, nečakane rozrušený touto správou vybehol zo svojej izby do obývačky a skočil Snapeovi do lona.

„Harry! Čo sa stalo, dieťa?" spýtal sa upokojujúco Snape.

Harry vyčítavo ukázal na čarodejníka vychádzajúceho z izby, ktorý sa na malého chlapca trochu hneval. Snape ho poznal ako svojho študenta, ktorý ukončil školu asi pred piatimi rokmi. „Hovoril, že ma zoberie preč a dá ma niekomu inému!"

Snapeov ostrý pohľad zmrazil mladého sociálneho pracovníka na mieste. Ten potom len zakoktal: „T-to naozaj, t-to nie je to, čo som povedal, pane!"

„Môj syn neklane," povedal temne Snape.

„Ja som dobrý chlapec," tvrdil Harry. „Už s ním nechcem hovoriť, Severus."

„Ja tiež nie, Harry." Pohľadom vzniesol námietky sociálnym pracovníkom, ktorí sa náhle cítili veľmi nepríjemne. „Myslím, že sme skončili. Harry mal dlhý deň a je čas na jeho popoludňajší spánok."

Najstaršia z návštevníkov, Imelda Pickensová vstal. Bola to už stará pani, usmiala sa na Severusa a Harryho. „Súhlasím s vami, pán Snape. Tieto rozhovory sú vždy únavné. Každopádne, ja som celkom spokojná s tým, čo sme videli a Harry vyzerá, že je tu spokojný. Do zajtrašieho popoludnia vám oznámime naše rozhodnutie."

V ten večer Snape nemohol zaspať. Sledoval malého Harryho, ako spí v posteli vo svojej izbe v úplneje nevedomosti, že nasledujúci deň by mohol byť jeho svet obrátený hore nohami.

Harry pozeral nedôverčivo na dokumenty, ktoré Severus držal v ruke. Nechápal ich význam, ale pretože bol Severus šťastný, bolo všetko v poriadku.

„Čo je to, Severus?" spýtal sa už po tretíkrát a muž vstal z pohovky a kľakol si k nemu na zem. Ožiarili ho plamen z krbu.

„Toto hovorí, že teraz patríme k sebe, Harry."

„Navždy?" zelené oči sa zaiskrili.

„Navždy. Teraz si môj syn, Harry." Snape zodvihol Harryho a posadil sa s ním na pohovku. „Nikto mi ťa nikdy nezoberie."

„Severus," začal Harry a čelo sa mu zvraštilo, keď premýšľal, „keď som tvoj syn, tak ti si môj ocko?"

„Som. Ale môžeš mi i naďalej hovoriš Severus, ak chceš."

Harry pokrútil hlavou. „Chcem ti hovoriť ocko. Dobre?"

„Tak dobre." Postrapatil Harrymu jeho čierne vlasy, ktoré už neboli také strapaté od tej doby, čo ich nechávali dorásť.

Harry sa šibalsky usmial. „Ocko! Rozstrapatíš ma!"

Snape to urobil znovu a Harry sa rozosmial. Majster elicírov si pritiahol malého chlapca do náručia a pevne ho objal.

„Bude mať strach, Albus!" Snape sa dohadoval s riaditeľom školy už desať minút. Prehrával.

„Harry rastie, Severus. Potrebuje kamarátov a myslím si, že by bolo pre neho dobré znovu sa zoznámiť so slečnou Grangerovou a pánom Weasleym."

„Proti tomu námietky nemám, Albus, mám obavu z vašeho nápadu ísť s ním do Brlohu. Ten zmätok tam..." Snape sa nechcel zmieňovať o tom, že aj keď Molly Weasleyová zbožňuje svoje deti a myslí si o nich, že sú skvelé, on má dojem, že je to banda primitívnych opíc. Nechcel svojho syna vystaviť ich nevychovanosti.

„Robíš si príliš starostí, môj chlapče, Harry bude v poriadku." Riaditeľove oči šibalsky zažiarili. „Myslím, že by skôr pre teba mohlo byť ťažké pokúsiť sa objať Weasleyovcov."

Snape len pretočil očami. Postavil sa. „Za pätnásť minút na vás s Harrym počkáme pri bráne."

O pätnásť minút neskôr Albus oblečený do letného, žlto-oranžového habitu sledoval, ako Harry šťastne poskakuje vedľa svojho otca, držiac sa ho za ruku. Dieťa bolo zjavne pripravené na dobrodružstvo.

„Ahoj, Albus!" Harry zamával, pustil Snapa a rozbehol sa ku starému čarodejníkovi. Zdržal sa vrhnutia sa na Albusa od tej doby, čo mu Snape vysvetlil, že sa riaditeľ v posledných dňoch musí šetriť. Harry opatrne objal starého muža, zaboril tvár do jeho hustej mäkkej brady. „Môžem dostať šumivý citrónový cukrík, Albus?"

Dumbledore vybral malú plechovku zo svojho habitu, otvoril ju a ponúkol chlapcovi citrónový cukrík. Harry si ich chcel zobrať plnú hrsť, ale keď zachytil varovný pohľad svojho otca so zarmúteným povzdychom si zobral len jeden a strčil si ho do úst. Dumbledore sa veselo usmial.

„Podajte mi ruku, Albus," povedal Harry a natiahol k nemu tú svoju. „Aby ste sa nestratil."

„To sa nestane, pokiaľ budeš so mnou, dieťa moje." Albus zobral Harryho za ruku a Harry podal druhú Snapeovi. Všetci traja vyšli von z hradu a zanedlho sa premiestnili do Brlohu.

Ron Weasley sa trápil kvôli svojmu najlepšiemu priateľovi. Z časti rozumel tomu, čo Harry urobil, ale teraz nemohli dospievať spolu. Trvalo mu týždne než prijal fakt, že Harryho omládnutie je trvalé. Bolo to ešte horšie, keď im riaditeľ oznámil, že Harryho najhorší nepriateľ, lotor zo žalárov, Harryho adoptoval. To bolo niečo, čo Ron nedokázal stráviť. To, že ich ten hnusák a šesťročný Harry majú navštíviť bolo pre neho príliš stresujúce a tak chcel ostať vo svojej izbe. Ale otec ho vytiahol von a povedal mu, že sa musí vzchopiť.

Hermiona to prijala lepšie. Bolo jej ľúto, že sa jej kamarát rozhodol takto uniknúť, ale rozhodla sa, že sa s tým zmiery. Pokiaľ išlo o adopciu, Hermiona naozaj nemohla povedať, že by mala nejako obzvlášť rada Majstra elixírov, ale rešpektovala ho a vedela, že by Harrymu nikdy neublížil. Tešila sa na návštevu v Brlohu.

„Koľko je Harrymu, pán Weasley, päť alebo šesť?" spýtal sa Hermiona a napila sa dyňovej šťavy.

„Albus hovoril, že madam Pomfreyová určila jeho vek na šesť rokov. Profesor Snape verí, že Harry si vybral tento vek preto, že vtedy sa u neho prvý raz objavila náhodná mágia," odpovedala Molly Weasleyová.

„To dáva zmysel," poznamenal Ron. „Harry nám raz povedal, že to bolo obdobie, kedy sa vzťahy medzi ním a Dursleyovými zmenili."

„To znelo veľmi..." doberal si ho Fred.

„Múdro, braček," končil George.

Ron sa zamračil a vrhol rýchly pohľad na svojho otca. „Nemám inú možnosť."

Fred sa spýtal: „Čo si Harry pamätá, oci?"

Arthur pokrútil hlavou. „Nič. Profesor Snape mu vysvetlí, čo sa stalo, až keď bude starší, ale zatiaľ bude najlepšie o jeho minulosti nehovoriť, mohlo by ho to zmiasť."

Ron mrzuto pozeral na kvietkovaný obrus. Hermiona ho chytila okolo ramien a objala ho. „Harry stále môže byť naším priateľom, Ron, môžeme si s ním vytvoriť nové spomienky."

Ron sa zvládol trochu usmiať.

„Už sú tu," oznámila Ginny. Pozerala sa z okna. „Je roztomilý!"

Ron zastonal. Fred s Georgeom ho potľapkali po ramenách a on na nich zavrčal. Napriek tomu sa pripojil k svojej rodine, keď sa vydali von, aby privítali hostí.

Keď Harry uvidel všetkých tých ryšavcov vychádzať zo zvláštneho a podivne postaveného domu, zastavil sa a natiahol ruky k otcovi, Snape ho rýchlo zodvihol a šepkal mu ukľudňujúce slová.

„Albus! Severus!" pozdravil ich Arthur. „Som rád, že ste prišli a strávite tento krásny deň s nami."

„Ako sa darí, Arthur?" spýtal sa Albus.

„Arthur odpovedal s unaveným úsmevom. „Okrem toho, že ma bolí hlava z ministerstva, tak dobre."

Snape sa ponúkol: „Môžem vám poslať nejaký elixír na migrénu, ak chcete, Arthur."

Arthur sa na hrozivo vyzerajúceho muža vďačne usmial. „To by som ocenil, Severus." Arthur potom svoju pozornosť obrátil k malému chlapcovi, ktorý zatínal päsť do habitu Majstra elixírov. „Ako sa darí, Harry?"

„Dobre," odpovedal potichu. „Namaľovali ste si vlasy, aby boli červené?"

Arthur sa smial a Harryho ostýchavosť pomaly zmizla. Rozhodol sa, že sa mu Arthur páči.

Molly sa vítala s dospelými, ale oči mala uprené na Harryho. „Máte milého chlapca, Severus. Vitaj v Brlohu Harry. Ja som Molly Weasleyová a toto je môj muž Arthur. A toto sú niektoré naše det, Fred, George, Ginny a Ronald. Táto mladá dáma je Hermiona Grangerová. Je to Ronova kamarátka."

„Ahoj, Harry." Povedala Hermiona a milo sa usmiala.

Harryho prvý úsmev patril strapatému dievčaťu. „Ahoj, Hejmiona." Ron si odfrkol po jeho zlej výslovnosti a Harry okamžite schoval tvár na Snapeovom ramene.

Fred pristúpil bližšie. „Počul som, že máš rád metlobal, Harry."

Harry sa na neho pozrel a prikývol. „Ešte nemám svoju metlu, ale ocko so mnou lietal. Bola to sranda!"

George sa rýchle pozrel na Snapea, ten prikývol. „Môžeš dnes lietať so mnou, Harry. Chceš?"

„Áno!" Harry sa pozrel na svojho otca. „Môžem, ocko?"

Snape postavil chlapca na zem a v tom okamihu zmizol medzi mládežou a hovoril s nimi, ako keby už boli dlho priateľmi. Tmavovlasému mužovi sa bolestne zovrelo srdce. Arthur si to všimol a odviedol Dumbledora a Snapa k záhradnému stolíku, kde sa mohli rozprávať a pritom dozerať na deti.

„Harry je vám veľmi oddaný, Severus," usmiala sa Molly súhlasne. „Keď som počula, čo Harry urobil, mala som o toho chudáka chlapca veľký strach. Som šťastná, že ste mu schopný dať to, čo si vždycky prial."

Snapa ten kompliment viviedol z miery. „Poskytol som mu len to, čo potrebuje, Molly," a pozeral sa do záhrady, kde dvojčatá malému Harrymu ukazovali, ako chytať trpaslíkov a ako ich zahadzovať.

„To naozaj robíte," povedala znalecky so širokým úsmevom a zamierila do domu.

Muži sa rozprávali o ministerstve. Arthur bol považovaný za kandidáta na miesto Ministra mágie, ktorý rezignoval. Albus a Severus boli presvedčení, že by to bolo dobré a strávili dobrú polhodinu tým, že ho prehovárali, aby miesto prijal. V jednej chvíli ich vyrušil Harry. Z rúk mu kvapkalo slizké blato. Jeho krátke nohavice boli tiež umazané od blata a niekde stratil tenisky. Niečo hrdo zvieral v zovretých dlaniach.

„Pozri, ocko! To sú žubrienky!" Snape sa opatrne pozrel na dve krútiace sa žubrienky v malých dlaniach. „Ron hovorí, že sa premenia na žaby. Naozaj?"

„Je to tak, Harry. Chvostíky im zmiznú, vyrastú im nožičky a budú z nich žaby."

„Môžem mať žabu?" spýtal sa Harry.

„Máš sovu, Harry," povedal Snape pevne, ale láskavo. „Myslím, že jeden domáci miláčik stačí."

Harry sa zamračil. „Ty nepotrebuješ žabu, ocko?"

„Myslím, že nie, dieťa. Pusť žubrienky naspäť do rybníka a popros Freda a Georgea, aby ti pomohli umyť si ruky." Než sa stačil Harry rozbehnúť, chytil ho za golier. Ukázal dole na jeho špinavé nohy. „Kde máš ponožky a tenisky?"

„Hermiona mi ich dala dole, aby sa nezašpinili," odpovedal, otočil sa a utiekol skôr ako ho stihol otec znovu zastaviť. Snape chlapca chvíľu sledova a potom povedal viac menej len pre seba: „Prekvapuje ma, ako rýchlo dokáže zmeniť náladu zo sklamanej na šťastnú."

„Deti sú prispôsobivé, Severus," povedal Arthur s pobaveným úsmevom.

Príjemný deň v Brlohu pokračoval, Harryho zamestnávali jeho noví priatelia. Myslel si, že dvojčatá sú smiešne, ale Ron mu venoval viac pozornosti a nesprával sa k nemu ako k roztomilému bábätku. Ron zistil, že Snape naučil Harryho základy šachov, ukázal mu svoju šachovú súpravu (ktorú dostal od Harryho ako darček k posledným Vianociam) a zohrali spolu partiu v prítomnosti dospelých. Ron vyhral, ale ohromilo ho, že to nebolo ľahké víťazstvo. Chcel zlákať Harryho k ďalšej hre, ale v tom zvíťazil malý chlapec a chcel sa pozerať, ako spolu jednotlivé figúrky bojujú.

Než Molly, Ginny a Hermiona pripravili večeru, bol Harry poriadne unavený. Zjedol všetko, čo mal na tanieri, ale melasový koláčik už nedojedol, zaspal. Snape sa ho snažil zobudiť pred cestou domov, ale chlapec tvrdo spal. Zodvihol Harryho do náruče, spoločne s Albusom sa rozlúčili a premiestnili sa na Rokfort.

V hale pobozkal Dumbledore Harryho na čelo a Majstrovi elixírov poprial dobrú noc. Snape potom išiel dole do žalárov a uložil Harryho do postele. Chvíľu Harryho pozoroval a potom išiel tiež spať.

Otec a syn spali hlboko a sladko, obaja boli vyčerpaní z príjemného dňa.

Nie všetky dni ale boli také príjemné. Harry bol mimoriadne slušné dieťa, ale dokázal si postaviť hlavu takmer rovnako, ako Snape a niekedy, keď niečo naozaj chcel, vedel byť chytrý ako had.

Bol týždeň pred začiatkom školského roku a Harrymu sa nepáčilo, že má jeho otec veľa práce. Snape varil liečivé elixíry pre ošetrovňu a vzorové elixíry pre svojich mladších študentov. Objednal nové učebnice pre siedmy ročník a musel ich prečítať. Musel tiež preskúmať žiadosti študentov, ktorí si priali byť prijatí do jeho triedy pokročilých elixírov aj keď nedostali V z VČÚ.

Harry musel byť dlhú dobu dobrý a poriadne trpezlivý. Otec mu sľúbil, že ho vezme na prieskum žalárov, ale museli ten výlet odložiť. Raz popoludní si mal v obývačke kresliť, pretože Snape bol odvolaný na poradu. Snape nechcel nechať Harryho samého, ale dúfal, že keď bol celý čas tak dobrý, bude to v poriadku. Keď otec opustil ich domov v žalároch, Harry odhodil farbičky a odišiel tiež.

Zo začiatku sa Harry cítil sebaisto, keď preskúmaval vlhké, tmavé a hlboké podzemie hradu. Našiel niekoľko zaujímavých miestností, preskúmal každý výklenok a dokonca našiel aj nejaké fascinujúce lesklé predmety. Keď už bol unavený, rozhodol sa, že sa vráti domov. Problém bol, že netušil kadiaľ.

Chvíľu predstieral, že vie kadiaľ má ísť, ale žaláry s ním nespolupracovali, bola tam stále väčšia tma. Potom sa pokúsil ísť späť tadiaľ, kadiaľ prišiel, ale vypadalo to, že sa ocitol v nejakej chodbe, ktorá tam predtým nebola. Nevedel, že by mohol zavolať Krvavého baróna. Pravdou bolo, že sa Krvavého baróna trochu bál a tak na to ani nepomyslel. Namiesto toho išiel ďalej ďalšími chodbami bez toho, aby si uvedomil, že zostúpil hlboko dole do labyrintu pod Čiernym jazerom. Harry len vedel, že je tu zima a smrad.

Obtočil ruky okolo tela, stále ešte išiel ďalej, ale teraz už ticho plakal. Zúfalo si prial ísť domov, už sa ani nestaral, či mu otec vynadá, dá mu trest alebo ho dokonca zbije. Bolo mu hrozne.

Ďaleko nad Harryho hlavou, v riaditeľovej kancelárii si Snape robil starosti. Takmer na Dumbledorovom koberci vyšlapal dieru, zatiaľ čo ten prekliaty starec hovoril s portrétmi, aby získali aspoň nejakú predstavu o tom, kde by mohol Harry byť. Nepomáhalo ani, že Minerva zlostne pozerala. Našťastie sa udržala a nespýtala sa ho, čo mal také dôležité na práci, že opustil šesťročné dieťa.

Remus lupin, ktorý bol tiež na porade, pretože bol menovaný učiteľom obrany na budúci rok, prišiel do Dumbledorovej kancelárie, aby si s ním pohovoril a našiel tam jedného ustaraného rodiča, rozhnevanú zástupkyňu a riaditeľa.

Minerva Lupina rýchlo zoznámila so situáciou, pretože to vypadalo, že Snape by mu najskôr odhryzol hlavu. Následkom toho Snape naozaj nepočul, čo Lupin hovorí.

„Hovoril si niečo, vlk?" vyprskol rozrušený otec.

„Pýtal som sa, či ste vyskúšali Harryho Záškodnícku mapu?" zopakoval Lupin.

„Myslíš ten pergamen, ktorý ma urážal?" tvrdo na vlkodlaka pozrel.

„Práve ten."

„Čo je dobré na tom kuse papiera, Lupin?" neústupne prekrížil ruky na hrudi.

„Plánik ukáže každého, kto je na hrade. Tiež sa automaticky aktualizuje, keď jeho majiteľ, to znamená Harry, objaví nové miesta." Lupin sa na neho samoľúbo pozrel, bol hrdý na starú Záškodnícku mapu.

Snape vybehol z kancelárie. Pozrel si ten plánik, ale nebol schopný rozlúštiť jeho tajomstvo a tak ho uložil späť do Harryho kufra.

V kufri bolo mále vecí z Harryho minulosti. Snape schoval neviditeľný plášť, spálil jeho obnosené veľké oblečenie a školské uniformy zavesil do šatníka, aby ich Harry mohol použiť, keď znovu začne chodiť do školy.

Učebnice vyrovnal na poličke v Harryho izbe a denník, ktorý si Harry písal, Snape schoval spolu s neviditeľným plášťom. Do kufra si teraz Harry ukladal svoje nové poklady. Snape vedel, že Harry zbiera malé predmety, ktoré ho fascinovali, ale nemal predstavu o tom, koľko ich v kufri je. Frustrovane sa prehraboval detskými pokladmi, až úplne dole v rohu našiel pergamen. S mapou sa ponáhľal naspäť do riaditeľne a bez dychu ju vrazil Lupinovi do ruky.

„Tak čo?" žiadal Snape.

Lupin vytiahol prútik, poklepal na pergamen a povedal: „Slávnostne prisahám, že nič dobré zalubom nemám."

„No, to vysvetľuje pár otázok," uškrnul sa Snape. Akúkoľvek urážku, ktorú chcel povedať prehltol, keď Lupin mapu rozložil na Dumbledorov stôl.

„Tu je," ukázal Lupin prútikom.

„Úžasné!" komentoval to Albus, keď pozoroval malú bodku s Harryho menom v podzemnej chodbe. „Bol som si istý, že všetky vchody do podzemného labyrintu boli zapečatené."

„Táto informácia nám nepomôže, Albus," zabručal Snape. „Potrebujeme, aby zostal stáť, než sa k nemu dostaneme. Existuje nejaký spôsob, ako pomocou tohto plánu poslať správu Lupin?"

„Vie už Harry čítať, Severus?" spýtal sa Lupin.

„Práve sa to učí." Odpovedal Snape.

„Neviem..." začal Lupin.

„Myslím, že viem, čo by mohlo fungovať," usmial sa Albus na oboch mužov. Ukázal svojim prútikom na malú pohybujúcu sa bodku a zamumlan nejaké zaklínadlo. „To by malo stačiť, Severus, Harry by ťa mal počuť a ty by si mal počuť jeho, keď sa budeš prútikom dotýkať plánu."

Snape sa zariadil podľa jeho rady a zavolal: „Harry? Počuješ ma?"

Dole, hlboko v labyrinte sa Harry rozhliadal a kričal: „Ocko? Kde si? Zachráň ma! Je mi zima!"

„Som v riaditeľovej kancelárii, synček. Potrebujem, aby si zostal na mieste. Prídem po teba."

„Je mi to ľúto, ocko," jeho hlas sa triasol a zavzlykal. „Chcel som ísť za tebou."

„Ticho, Harry. To bude v poriadku. Len počkaj a my prídeme."

Snape zbalil plánik a s Lupinom v pätách vyrazil do hlbín hradu zachrániť Harryho.

Sledovať mapu nebolo ťažké a Snape musel pripustiť, že na tomto magickom artefakte bola urobená dobrá práca. Nechcelo sa mu ďakovať Lupinovi, teraz sa sústredil len na nájdenie syna.

Niekoľkokrát cez mapu hovoril s Harrym, aby ho ukľudnil a dal mu vedieť, že už idú.

Harry bol veľmi šťastný, keď uvidel dva pohybujúce sa svetelné body, vychádzajúce z prútikov a mieriacim k nemu. Slzy mu tiekli po tvári, keď skočil do otcového náručia a mrmlal ospravedlnenia. Snape ignoroval jeho kajúce slová, kľakol si k nemu a rýchle ho prezrel. Vďačný, že je jeho syn v poriadku, pritisol si ho k hrudi, potom ho zobral za ruku a viedol preč.

„Nie, aby si mi ešte niekedy takto zmizol, mladý muž!" vyčítal mu. „Nesmieš opustiť domov, pokiaľ mi nepovieš kam ideš. Je to jasné?"

Harry sa tváril nešťastne a prikývol. „Potrestáš ma, ocko?"

Snapeovi poklesla sánka a znovu k sebe chlapca pritisol. „Dnes nie, harry. Som rád, že som ťa našiel."

Vzal dieťa do náručia a spoločne s Lupinom pokračovali v ceste do horných poschodí žalárov, tam sa rozdelili.

Snape uložil harryho do postele, aby si pospal a mapu si vzal do obývačky. Chvíľu ju študoval, potom ju zložil a schoval. Plánik spoločne s neviditeľným plášťom bezpečne odložil pre Harryho... kým vyrastie.

Školský rok začal a Harry bol rád, že je škola plná detí. Mal radosť, keď uvidel Rona a Ginny Weasleyových a mrzelo ho, že dvojčatá už školu skončili a neprišli. Sedel pri profesorskom stole vedľa svojho otca a placho sledoval triediaci obrad. Trochu ho znepokojovali nepriateľské pohľady, ktorými sa na neho dívali niektorí študenti od slizolinského stolu. Snape sa k nemu naklonil a zašepkal: „Nič ti nesmú urobiť, synček. Vedia to."

„Ocko?" Snape zostal tak, ako bol, aby si vypočul synovu otázku. „Prečo sa na mňa ten chlapec stále pozerá?" ukázal nenápadne.

Snape sa narovnal a ostro pozrel na Draca Malfoya. Malfoyov otec sa stretol so svojim osudom – s prútikom Divookého Moodyho. Chlapec bol tichý a vypadal osamelo, pretože Crabbe a Goyle sa nevrátili. Keď zistil, že sa na neho hlava jeho fakulty pozerá, Draco nenápadne prikývol a začal sa venovať svojmu jedlu.

Snape ten zvláštny pohľad chlapcových striebornošedých očí zachytil a premýšľal, čo tým mladík myslel. Vedel, že Draco a Harry spolu nikdy nevychádzali a sčasti sa obával, že by mohol Draco využiť Harryho zraniteľnosť a ublížiť mu.

Riaditeľ vytrhol Majstra elixírov zo zamyslenia, keď sa spýtal: „Už si sa rozhodol, čo urobíš s Harrym v priebehu dňa, Severus?"

„Viem, že niektorí rodičia nechávajú na svoje deti dozerať domácich škriatkov, ale pri Harryho sklone k pr... dobrodružstvám to neprichádza v úvahu. Hovoril som s Molly Weasleyovou a tá súhlasila, že si Harryho cez deň zoberie do Brlohu. Slečna Grangerová sa ponúkla, že popoludní bude Harryho učiť čítať a písať. To bláznivé dievča sa ma pokúšalo presvedčiť, aby som poslal Harryho do muklovskej škôlky."

Albus sa pochechtával. Snape sa už prejavoval ako úzkostlivý otec, keď nechcel syna poslať do muklovskej škôlky, kde by sa mohol naučiť základy sám.

Na konci slávnosti riaditeľ všetkých privítal na Rokforte a poprial im veľa úspechov v školskom roku. Potom oznámil svoju rezignáciu a formálne odovzdal riaditeľskú funkciu profesorke McGonagallovej. Albus sa pokúšal ponúknuť miesto zástupca riaditeľa Snapeovi, ale ten odmietol s tým, že s vyučovaním, domácimi povinnosťami a s Harrym, by sa nemohol plne venovať vedeniu Rokfortu. Zástupcom sa teda stal Filius Flitwick.

Nová riaditeľka vymenovala Remusa Lupina vedúcim chrabromilskej fakulty a staronovým profesorom Obrany proti čiernej mágii. Počas potlesku Dumbledore nenápadne odišiel, aby si zabalil veci a pripravil sa na odchod.

Keď slávnosť skončila a študenti sa rozchádzali do svojich fakúlt, Draco Malfoy sa pretlačil davom s úmyslom odchytiť profesora Snapa skôr, ako zmizne vo svojom byte. Vedel, že vedúci jeho fakulty sa príde neskôr pozrieť na všetkých Slizolinčanov, ale chcel s ním hovoriť osamote.

Snape si všimol, že ho chlapec hľadá a tak na neho počkal. Prehliadal si Draca a zrazu si uvedomil, že mladík je už tak vysoký, ako bol jeho otec. Zamračil sa pri pomyslení na chlapcovho otca a úsečne povedal: „V mojej kancelárii. Za dvadsať minút."

„Nechcem ísť ešte spať!" Harry zacúval do rohu miestnosti a neústupne si prekrížil ruky na svojom chudom hrudníku.

„Harry, bol to dlhý deň..."

„Nechcem... ísť... spať...!"

Snape nechcel prísť neskoro na stretnutie s Dracom, takže Harryho popadol, odniesol ho do jeho izby a vykríkol: „Choď do postele! Hneď!"

Vystrašený Harry zaliezol pod deku a prakticky sa schoval pred otcovým rozhnevaným hlasom.

„Neopováž sa odísť, mladý muž, lebo budeš mať problémy. Rozumieš?"

„A-ano," dostal koktavú odpoveď.

Snape vyšiel z Harryho izby, zavrel dvere a potom ich začaroval tak, aby sa dozvedel, keby sa chlapec snažil odísť. Potom sa vydal do svojho kabinetu na schôdzku s Dracom. Nepočul tichý plač z postele svojho syna.

Snape si mladíka prezeral... nie, mladého muža, ktorý na neho trpezlivo čakal v jeho kancelárii. So záujmom si všimol, že arogancia, ktorú mladík v posledných štyroch rokoch vystavoval na obdiv bola preč. Nedokázal povedať, či to bolo dobré alebo zlé vidieť tú pokornú auru vznášajúcu sa okolo Draca.

„Si zvedavý na môjho syna," prehlásil Snape a sadol si ku stolu.

Draco sa chvíľu pozeral na svojho profesora, potom si povzdychol a vzdal sa akejkoľvek pretvárky. „Neveril som tomu článku o Potterovi v novinách, ale potom som vás pred niekoľkými týždňami videl v Šikmej uličke."

_Snape zmenšil pre Harryho nejaké habity, ale chlapec naozaj potreboval vlastné oblečenie. To znamenalo vydať sa za madam Malkinovou do Šikmej uličky. Vedel, že Harry potrebuje celý šatník a pravdepodobne si bude chcieť nejaké veci vybrať sám, zariadil to tak, aby mala na nich madam Malkinová dostatok času._

_Harry bol ohromený nezvyčajne rušnou uličkou, ale po napomenutí vyrovnal krok so svojím otcom a za chvíľu už boli v obchode s odevmi. Amélia Malkinová uvítala svojich zákazníkov a Harryho obklopila ženina levanduľová vôňa. To sa mu veľmi nepáčilo. Merala ho, hovorila na neho a ukazovala mu desiatky rôznych látok. Chŕlila zo seba jednu otázku za druhou a on sa za chvíľu cítil unavený a omámený. Ku koncu sa už odmietal aj pozerať. Bol rád, že po dvoch hodinách mohol vyjsť na chladný vzduch, ktorý ho trochu prebral._

_Zastávka u Fortescua bola malou odmenou na konci dlhého popoludnia. Draco si bol istý, že si ho v kaviarni nevšimli a tak so záujmom sledoval malého, čiernovlasého chlapca, ktorý sa usadil na stoličku a bezstarostne jedol zmrzlinu. Popri tom komentoval všetko nezvyčajné, čo videl okolo. Majster elixírov pozorne a trpezlivo počúval. Aj keď každý, kto ho nepoznal, by si pomyslel, že muža detské štebotanie nudí. Draco videl podivné uspokojenie v Snapeovej prísnej tvári. Keď Snape vybral vreckovku a utrel zmrzlinu z Harryho tváre, Draco pocítil hlbokú bolesť nad tým, čo jeho otec nikdy neurobil._

_Draco vedel, že ho otec miloval, ale Lucius by svoju lásku nikdy neukazoval na verejnosti. Túžil po takej pozornosti a starostlivosti celý svoj život. Teraz bol jeho otec mŕtvy, rovnako ako jeho šialená teta Bellatrix a mnoho iných Smrťožrútov. Rozumel tomu, čo Potter urobil, ale vedel, že by on sám k niečomu takému nikdy odvahu nenašiel._

Draco sa zavrtel na stoličky a snažil sa upokojiť svoje nervy pod Snapeovým nedôverčivým pohľadom. Draco vždy Majstra elixírov rešpektoval a v kútiku duše na malého Pottera žiarlil. Toto ale nebol jeho najtajnejšie prianie, aj keď sa rozhodol urobiť niečo iné, rovnako dôležité.

„Rád by som vám ponúkol svoju pomoc, pane. Viem, že ste v priebehu školského roka veľmi zaneprázdnený a nebudete mať čas dohliadať na svojho syna. Viem, že sú tu v škole niektorí, ktorí by sa Po... Harrymu radi pomstili, možno by ho mohli aj zraniť. Mohol by som ho postrážiť, keď nebudete mať čas."

Snape takúto ponuku neočakával. Obzvlášť, keď znela úprimnejšie, ako všetky okúzlujúce politické machinácie Luciusa Malfoya. Dobre vedel, že je v škole niekoľko smrťožrútskych detí, ktoré by sa mohli jeho synovi pomstiť a musel si pripustiť, že by svojho syna nedokázal ochrániť každý deň, každú hodinu.

Harry aj Draco mali rovnakú magickú silu. Ich bojové schopnosti boli na úrovni siedmeho ročníka a ich znalosť kliatob bola tiež ohromujúca. Snape skoro ľutoval, že Dracova nadradená arogancia zabránila tomu, aby sa chlapci spriatelili. Namiesto toho sa stali nepriateľmi a neustále na seba útočili.

Neukázal to na sebe, ale udivilo ho, že slizolinský princ ponúkol, že bude Harryho chrániť. Nechal vo svojich čiernych očiach zažiariť malý náznak uznania a Dracova tvár sčervenela.

„Boli by ste k dispozícii ktorýkoľvek deň, vo dne v noci, pán Malfoy?" spýtal sa vážne Snape.

„Určite, pane. Očakával som skôr, že by som na Harryho dohliadol, keď učíte." Znelo to trochu ako otázka. Snape prikývol. Po krátkej chvíli Dracovo sebaovládanie povolilo a nešťastný chlapec, ktorý stratil svojho otca vo vojne sa spýtal: „Bude Harry ako ja?"

Snape si povzdychol. Vedel, že sa Draco snažil byť Luciusovým perfektným synom. Nešpočetnekrát videl, ako Draco pokúšal Luciusa potešiť, ale vždy sa našlo niečo, čo malo pred jeho synom prednosť. Keby Lucius Malfoy nehľadal moc prostredníctvom Temného Pána, mohol by byť dobrým človekom a správnym otcom. Bolo veľa Smrťožrptov, mužov i žien, ktorí chceli získať niečo viac pre svoje rodiny a ocitli sa v pasci zlákaní čiernou mágiou a ich neuskutočniteľnými sľubmi. Stali sa otrokmi, namiesto aby boli hrdými a zodpovednými čarodejníkmi.

Draco bol lepší ako jeho otec a opustil Temného Pána a život, ktorý mu ponúkal. V tejto chvíli Snape Luciusovi sľúbil, že pre Draca urobí všetko, aby mu pomohol.

„Harry si nepamätá nič iné, než prvých šesť rokov. Vie, že bol už starší a teraz musí znova vyrášť, ale robil som čo som mohol, aby mu nikto nepripomínal jeho život tu na Rokforte. V tomto veku by ho to rozrušilo." Snape sa na chlapca usmial, vstal a obišiel stôl.

„S potešením prijímam vašu ponuku, pán Malfoy. Myslím, že zajtra pri večeri sa môžete stretnúť s mojim synom. O siedmej. Príďte včas."

„Áno, pane! Ďakujem, profesor!" Draco bol ešte viac potešený, keď mu Snape podal ruku. Zaváhal, ale pochopil, že sa na neho Snape práve v túto chvíľu pozerá ako na rovnocenného. S úplnou formalitou, Malfoyovcom vrodenou, prijal ponúkanú ruku a stisol ju. Radostný úsmev mu vydržal dobrú polovicu cesty z kancelárie do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti.

Snape pomáhal Harrymu do spoločenského habitu, pripravovali sa na večeru s Dracom Malfoyom. Harry sa snažil byť čo najlepší. Napriek tomu, že večer po tom, čo na neho otec kričal, zaspal, nezabudol na jeho hrozivý hlas a náladu. Celý deň bol poslušný a tak dobrý, ako to len bolo možné. Nechcel, aby na neho jeho otec znovu kričal.

„Pamätáš si na rozhovor, ktorý sme mali pred niekoľkými týždňami, o Temnom Pánovi, Smrťožrútoch a o tom, že aj keď je Temný Pán navždy preč, nebezpečenstvo stále trvá?"

Harry prikývol a zavrtel sa, ako mu bol golier jeho nového habitu trochu tesný. Na tento rozhovor sa pamätal. Mal potom strašnú nočnú moru o haďom mužovi s červenými očami, ktorý ho naháňal.

„Draco je jedným z najlepších študentov na škole a ponúkol sa, že o teba bude starať, keď budem musieť ísť na schôdzu alebo keď budem pracovať v škole."

„Bude ich veľa, ocko? Práca v škole?"

Snape zodvihol chlapca z konferenčného stolíka, na ktorom stál a postavil ho na podlahu.

„To je možné, Harry. Škola zaberá veľa môjho času. Samozrejme, ty budeš mať tiež veľa práce, keď budeš u pani Weasleyovej a budeš jej pomáhať starať sa o dom."

„A nezabudni na zučenie s Hermionou, ocko!" zapišťal Harry. Tešil sa na lekcie s Hermionou. Jej strapaté, kučeravé vlasy sa mu páčili a hovorila s Harrym tak, ako by bol rovnako chytrý, ako ona.

„Učenie," opravil ho Snape.

„Bude sa so mnou Draco hrať?"

Na okamih sa Snape nad tým zamyslel, či Harry nie je ukrátený, keď s ním nežije niekde, kde by sa mohol stretávať s deťmi svojho veku. Spomenul si, že slečna Grangerová hovorila niečo o škôlke a v duchu si urobil poznámku, aby sa jej na to opäť opýtal.

„Som si istý, že bude synček. Môžeme teraz prijať nášho hosťa?" Snape si syna kriticky prehliadal.

„Vypadáš pekne, ocko. Čo je na večeru?"

Na vchodové dvere niekto zaklopal a Harry sa rozžiaril. Očami sa opýtal, či smie otvoriť. Snape prikývol a Harry radostne dobehol ku dverám a otvoril ich.

Harry si prezeral vysokého, štíhleho mladého muža, ktorý mal na sebe šedý formálny habit. Draco si nemohol pomôcť a usmial sa na tú priateľskú tvár, ktorá ho vítala. Presne tak, ako si vyžadovali spoločenské zvyky sa malému hostiteľovi uklonil.

Úklon mladého muža pripomenul Harrymu správanie, ktoré ho nedávno učil otec. Chcel sa ukázať v čo najlepšom svetle a tak sa komplikovane poklonil a privítal hosťa. Akonáhle Draca uviedol a Snape svojho študenta formálne privítal, Harry zahodil všetky formality, popadol Draca za ruku a ťahal ho k svojmu malému umeleckému kútiku, ktorý mu tam Snape pred niekoľkými týždňami zriadil. Mal tam stojan, farby, pastelky, štetce a ceruzky. Na stojane bol pomerne vydarený Hagridov portrét.

„Vieš, že je to polovičný obor? To znamená, že je väčší, ako všetci ostatní ľudia. Robí odporne tvrdé koláče, myslím, že do nich dáva kamene a Tesák, to je jeho pes, všetko poslintá. Musím sa vykúpať zakaždým, keď ho idem navštíviť, pretože ocko hovorí, že jeho sliny smrdia."

„Nepotrebuješ sa niekedy nadýchnuť?" usmial sa Draco na chlapca, ktorý pevne zvieral jeho ruku.

Harrymu sa Dracov úsmev páčil. Vyzeral skoro ako jeho otca. Šibalsky sa uškrnul. „Nie."

„Harry? Pamätáš si, čo som ti hovoril?" pripomenul mu Snape jemne.

„Och! Uhm, Dr... pán Malfoay, posaď sa, prosím." Ťahal Draca k sedačke a kreslu pred krbom. „Chceš dyňovú šťavu alebo maslový ležiak? Ocko ma nechá naliať dyňovú šťavu do pohára. Je lepšia než maslový ležiak. Čo si dáš?"

Harry nečakal na odpoveď a bežal do kuchyne. Snape si sadol do svojho obľúbeného kresla a poznamenal: „Môžem vás uistiť, že to nie je hyperaktívne dieťa, pán Malfoy. To len, že sa na vašu návštevu tešil celý deň."

„To je v poriadku, pán profesor. Myslím, že toľko mi toho Harry nepovedal za celé štyri roky. Vyzerá... šťastný."

„Harry!" Snapeovu pozornosť upútal jeho syn nesúci z kuchyne veľký, veľmi plný pohár dyňovej šťavy. „Drž to oboma rukami a nie aby si utekal."

„Áno, ocko..." Harry opatrne držal pohár a pomaly prešiel cez izbu. Podal ju Dracovi a bol rád, ýe ju nepustil a ani trochu nevylial.

Ten dokonalý výkon bol zmarený vo chvíli, keď Harry vyskočil na pohovku a strčil Dracovi do ruky. Dyňová šťava vyšplechla, poprskala Dracovi habit a vyliala sa na podlahu. Zahanbený, ale tiež vystrašený, že na neho otec bude zase kričať, Harry utiekol do svojej izby a zabuchol za sebou dvere.

S nepatrným ospravedlňujúcim povzdychom Snape kúzlom vyčistil podlahu a Draco urobil to isté so svojim oblečením.

„Je veľmi nervózny, že ho nenaučili ako sa má správať," začal Snape. „Pôjdem si s ním pohovoriť."

„Profesor? Môžem s ním hovoriť ja?" Draco si pamätal vlastnú nervozitu, keď ho rodičia ukazovali dospelým priateľom. Nie že by ho potrestali za nejaké chyby, ale pre neho bolo dôležité, aby sa správal dokonale a potešil tak svojich rodičov, čo chcel zo všetkého najviac. Bolo pravdepodobné, že Harry to tiež tak cíti.

Snape na chvíľu uvažoval a potom prikývol. „Keby ste ma potreboval..."

Draco vstal. „Zavolám vás, pane."

Draco zamieril k zatvoreným dverám a jemne na ne zaklopal. „Harry? To som ja, Draco. Môžem ísť dovnútra a hovoriť s tebou?"

Nikto mu neodpovedal, ale za chvíľu sa dvere opatrne pootvorili, jedno zelené oko sa na neho pozrelo a hneď zase zmizlo. Draco zatlačil na dvere a rozhliadol sa po čudne vyzdobenej detskej izbe.

Bola to rozľahlá miestnosť, v ktorej dominovala veľká posteľ so štyrmi stĺpikmi a červenými závesmi lemovanými zlatou výšivkou. Vedľa postele stál šatník v rovnakom štýle a potom veľké, očarované okno s vyhliadkou na mesto vodných ľudí hlboko pod hladinou Čierneho jazera. Koberec bol huňatý v teplej zlatej farbe s keltským, levaduľovým ornamentom okolo krajov.

Steny boli ozdobené pozoruhodnými akvarelmi a obrázkami kreslenými farbičkami alebo len ceruzkou. Boli na nich Snape, McGonagallová, Dumbledore a Flitwick, všetci boli obklopení náčrtmi sov a rôznych živočíchov, o ktoré sa stará Hagrid, niekoľko kresieb predstavovalo slintajúceho Tesáka.

Draca obzvlášť zaujal jeden portrét, na ktorom sa Snape skláňal nad kotlíkom a odmeriaval prísady vo svojom laboratóriu. Jeho habit, namiesto aby to bola jedna veľká čierna škvrna, bol vytieňovaný tak, že záhyby a tiene prechádzali z purpurovej cez tmovomodrú, až na jemne čiernu. Čo, ale Draca ohromilo najviac nebolo to, že Harry Majstra elixírov dokonale vystihol, ale to, že dokázal zachytiť aj jeho vášeň pre výrobu elixírov.

„Si veľmi dobrý, Harry." Draco by si nikdy nepomyslel, že Harrymu Potterovi prejavil uznanie za čokoľvek, ale jeho pochvala bola úprimná. Pomyslel si, že chlapec bude raz uznávaný umelec.

„Ďakujem," prišla Harryho opatrná odpoveď. „Ospravedlňujem sa, že som ti zašpinil habit."

Draco sa obrátil a usmial sa na chlapca, ktorý sa krčil pri svojej posteli. „Nič sa nestalo, Harry. Viem čistiace kúzlo, takže je všetko v poriadku. Rovnako tiež domáci škriatkovia vedia dobre vyčistiť škvrny od dyňovej šťavy."

Na Harryho tvári sa objavil malý úsmev. „Ocko sa na mňa ešte hnevá, však? On sa ma naozaj snažil naučiť dobrým spôsobom, ale ja vždy ne ne zabudnem."

„Nie, on sa vôbec nehnevá, Harry. Nemáš chuť na večeru?" Harry prikývol a skĺzol z postele. Vzal Draca za ruku a išli do kuchyne.

Malý stôl v kuchyni bol obložený pečeným mäsom, zemiakmi, zeleninou a hriankami. Poháriky s červeným vínom stáli pred Snapeovým a Dracovým tanierom, Snape práve nalieval tekvicovú šťavu do Harryho pohára.

„Harry. Je všetko v poriadku?" spýtal sa Snape.

„Ospravedlňujem sa za ten neporiadok, ocko," Harryho hlas bol tichý a stratený. „Hneváš sa?"

Snape si kľakol ku svojmu synovi a jemne ho zobral za ruky. „Neurobil si nič zlé, Harry. Ten neporiadok sa dal ľahko upratať." Odhrnul Harrymu prameň vlasov z tváre. K Dracovmu veľkému prekvapeniu Snape Harryho pobozkal na tvár a krátko ho objal.

Večera bola uvoľnená, väčšinou Harryho hovoril niečo Dracovi. Po večeri sedeli pri krbe a Harry sa zvalil na pohovku vedľa Draca. Snape s Dracom hovorili o hodinách elixírov a niektorých ďalších školských predmetoch, vyhli sa rozhovoru o Temnom Pánovi a Luciusovi Malfoyovi.

Keď Harry začal zaspávať, Draco sa rozlúčil a poďakoval profesorovi za večeru. Pri dverách Snape svojho študenta zastavil.

„Pán Malfoy, zajtra pred raňajkami mám krátku poradu s ostatnými učiteľmi. Mohli by ste prísť, pomôcť Harrymu s obliekaním a odviesť ho na raňajky?"

Draco prikývol. „Prídem, profesor. Dobrú noc."

Druhý deň ráno bol Harry trochu zmätený, keď otvoril rozospaté oči a namiesto otca videl Draca. Draco nasadil Harrymu na nos jeho okuliare a Harry zazíval.

„Ahoj Harry. Tvoj otec musel odísť na poradu, tak ťa dnes na raňajky odvediem ja."

„Super! Môžem sedieť s veľkými deťmi, Draco?"

„Kľudne. Teraz sa choď umyť a ja ti nájdem nejaké oblečenie."

Harry odbehol do kúpeľne a cez zatvorené dvere na Draca kričal: „Dnes idem do Brlohu, nepotrebujem habit."

Draco zo šatníka vybral nohavice, košeľu a pletený sveter. Tiež pripravil spodné prádlo, ponožky a na nakoniec aj tenisky. Za chvíľu z kúpeľne vybehol Harry, bol úplne nahý.

„Ach!" zvolal Draco. „Kde máš župan, Harry?"

„Župan je na vešiaku v kúpeľni, ako vždy." Povedal Harry tónom, ako by to mal Draco predsa vedieť.

„Dobre, nabudúce, keď tu budem, tak si ho obleč. Nepotrebujem ťa vidieť takto naostro, dobre?"

„Čo znamená naostro?"

„Nahý." Draco pomohol Harrymu obliecť tielko.

„Si teraz moja opatrovateľka?" spýtal sa Harry a sklamane sa uškrnul.

Draco sa rozosmial. „Do kelu, to nie! Dievčatá sú opatrovateľky! Ja som tvoja ochranka." Uškrnul sa namyslene. „V škole nie je lepší študent, takže mi profesor verí."

Harry sa usmial. „Paráda! Ochranka je lepšia. Hovoril som ockovi, že nie som malé dieťa."

„Správne, máš pravdu Harry. Miminká nevedia chodiť a nosia plienky. Dokonca ani nehovoria." Harry si zapol košeľu nakrivo a Draco ju prútikom napravil. „Nemusíš si zatiaľ dávať sveter, ale zober si ho so sebou."

Draco sledoval, ako Harry zápasí so šnúrkami tenisiek. Chcel mu ponúknuť pomoc, ale malý chlapec sa sústredil tak usilovne, že ho nechcel rušiť. O niekoľko minút neskôr sa Harry uškrnul na svoje šnúrky s pocitom, že tento boj vyhral.

Keď Harry s Dracom vošiel do Veľkej siene a Harry rozprával o tom, ako sa v lete stretol s obrovským kalamárom, nevšimol si, aký rozruch vyvolal jeho prícho medzi Chrabromilčanmi.

„Čo tu robí Harry s tým hajzlom?" spýtal sa ostro Ron.

Hermiona sa pozrela na obidvoch chlapcov a pokrčila ramenami. „A vadí to?"

„Samozrejme, že áno!" vyprskol. „Čo keď Malfoy premení Harryho na Slizolinčana?"

Hermiona sa zamračila. „To je smiešne, Ron. Nezáleží na tom, v ktorej fakulte Harry bude, stále to bude Harry."

„Nie, to nebude, Hermiona," tvrdila Ginny. „Už teraz to nie je Harry."

Hermiona na súrodencov neveriacky pozerala. „Čo je to s vami? Myslela som, že ste boli radi, keď vás v lete navštívil. Ginny, myslela si si, že je zlatý a rozplývala si sa nad ním. Ron, ty si sa s ním hral šachy."

Ron sa na Hermionu len uškrnul a potom sa znovu pozrel na Draca a Harryho. „Urobí z neho hajzlíka!"

Draco si bol vedomý toho, že ho Harryho starší kamaráti sledujú, keď vstúpil do Veľkej siene spoločne s malým chlapcom a potešilo ho, že mu nerobí starosti, čo si o ňom myslia, alebo si o ňom hovoria. Spolovice počúval Harryho štebotanie a prezeral si slizolinský stôl, hľadal možných výtržníkov.

Pansy Parkinsonová sa na Harryho mračila. Draco vedel, že sa chystá robiť problémy. Nielen, že stratila oboch rodičov v priebehu boja na cintoríne, ale tiež Harrym pohŕdala. Sedela vedľa Teodora Notta a siedmaka Janusa Bola. Tí traja znamenali problém. Našťastie žiadny z nich nebol príliš chytrý, takže nebolo ťažké na nich dohliadnuť.

Existovalo ešte niekoľko Slizolinčanov, ktorými si nebol istý a týchto bolo treba sledovať a pozorne ich počúvať.

Vytrvalo hľadal pri stole spojencov, tých študentov, ktorí boli dosť odvážni, aby išli za svojím vlastným presvedčením a nie za vierou svojich rodičov. Millicent Bulstrodeová bola vysoko na jeho zozname. Bolo to silné dievča, ale to, že mala svaly, neznamenalo, že nie je inteligentná. Millicent nebola len dobrá atlétka, ale bola aj dobrá študentka. Tiež ovládala jemné umenie pretvárky a ľsti a nechávala si svoje presvedčenie pre sena. Chodila s Blaisom Zabinim, ktorý by tiež mohol byť dobrý spojencom.

Draco bol vytrhnutý zo svojich myšlienok, keď ho Harry zaťahal za rukáv. „Ockova porada skončila. Môžem si ísť sadnúť k nemu, Draco?"

Draco sa pozrel na osamoteného Snapea sediaceho pri profesorskom stole a potom na Harryho. Dieťa už takmer dojedlo. Zamračil sa. „Ty si jedol len koláčiky, Harry?"

„Uhm... nie."

„Dobre, Harry. Nepokúšaj sa klamať. Je to zlé. Zjez kúsom šunky a nejaké ovocie a potom môžeš ísť otravovať svojho ocka."

„Tak dobre!" Harry zobral do rúk veľký kus melónu, ale Draco ho chytil za zápästie a dal mu do ruky vidličku. Harry sa zamračil, ale poslušne zjedol ovocie vidličkou.

O niekoľko minút neskôr dovolil Draco Harrymu odísť k učiteľskému stolu. Harry otca objal a ten si ho posadil do lona a popíjal kávu. Harry rozprával vedľa sediacej Minerve, čo ráno robil. Vedel, že jeho otec musí ráno vypiť najmenej dve šálky kávy, než s ním bude nejaká reč. Stačilo, že mal Snape ruku bezpečne omotanú okolo jeho pásu, aby mu nespadol z lona.

Raňajky skončili a to znamenalo, že Harry musí odísť do Brlohu. Nechcel otca opustiť, ale pomohlo mu, keď mu Snape sľúbil, že si pre neho o piatej zase príde.

Napriek tomu, že tomu rozumel, nedokázal zabrániť, aby mu po tvári nestekali slzy, keď videl otca miznúť v žiare plameňov hop-šup siete. Molly nenechala Harryho, aby bol smutný, zobrala ho so sebou na záhradu.

Pracovali spoločne a Molly ho pri tom učila rozoznávať rôzne magické byliny, ktoré pestovala. Potom išla Molly pripraviť obed a Harry naháňal po záhrade trpaslíkov a vyhadzoval ich za plot. Molly sa za oknom v kuchyni usmievala, keď pozorovala malého chlapca, ktorý spokojne pobehoval po záhrade, smial sa a pokrikoval na trpaslíkov.

Po obede sa Harry zlostil, že má ísť spať, ale keď mu Molly dovolila, aby si kreslil v obývačke na podlahe, našla ho o niekoľko minút spiaceho. Levitovala ho na starú odranú pohovku, prikryla ho dekou a začítala sa do najnovšieho čísla týždeníku Čarodejnica.

Popoludní bol Harry nadšený, keď zistil, že sa budú hrať s magickými učebnými pomôckami. Bol ešte malý, ale rád by sa naučil nejaké kúzlo. Molly ho uistila, že ako bude rásť, že mu kúzla budú fungovať lepšie.

O pol štvrtej sa Harry posadil pred krbom a netrpezlivo čakal na svojho otva. Presne o piatej vystúpil Snape zo zelených plameňov a Harry sa k nemu vrhol, až ho takmer zrazil späť do ohňa.

„Znamená to, že si rád, že ma vidíš, mladý muž?" usmial sa na neho Snape.

„Áno!" Harry dal Snapeovi na tvár pusu a objal ho okolo krku. „Pracovali sme na záhrade a ja som zasadil fialový klinček, snežný zemiak a zubačku!* Hovoril som Molly, že pridávaš zubačku do elixir proti kašľu. Hovorila, že to vie, ale možno, že to nie je… a potom som vyháňal trpaslíkov zo záhrady… a kreslil… a…"

Snape pritisol na chvíľu Harryho tvár ku svojmu ramenu, potom ho odtiahol a prísne prikázal: "Dýchaj, chlapče."

„Dobre." Zhlboka sa nadýchol a bol prekvapený, že začal zívať.

„Je možné, že si potrebuješ synček?" spýtal sa Snape.

"Nie! Ja som už spal, že áno, Molly?"

Molly sa usmiala. „To áno. Ale mal veľmi rušný deň."

„Správal sa slušne, Molly?" spýtal sa vážne Snape.

„Bol to veľmi dobrý chlapec, Severus." Molly sa natiahla k Harrymu a pobozkala ho na čelo.

"Tak sa teda uvidíme zajtra." Severus sa pozrel na chlapca a neprekvapilo ho, že mu na pleci zaspal.

Doma Snape uložil Harryho do postele a usadil sa ku krbu s bylinkovým čajom a knihou. Bez toho, aby si to uvedomil, tak v kresle zaspal.

O šiestej hodine mu magický zvonček oznámil, že prišla Hermiona Grangerová. Snape sa zobudil a udivilo ho, keď našiel Harryho stočeného vo svojom lone. Prebudil svojho syna a poslal ho, aby sa obliekol, pretože je čas na učenie. Harry odbehol a Snape otvoril dvere a privítal hnedovlasú, strapatú Chrabromilčanku.

„Slečna Grangerová, ospravedlňujem sa, ale vrátili sme sa s Harrym troche neskôr," povedal a odolával nutkaniu znova zaspať.

„To je v poriadku, pán professor. Kde sa máme učiť?"

„Pri jedálenskom stole. Budem v kancelárii, musím sa porozprávať s prvákmi." Vytiahol z vrecka malý zvonček. „Keby ste ma potrebovala, zazvoňte. Ja ho budem počuť, ale študenti nie."

Harry vyšiel z izby už oblečený. Placho sa na Hermionu usmieval. „Ahoj, Harry!" privítala ho.

„Ahoj, Hermiona."

„Harry, čo som ti hovoril o tom, ako by si mal oslovovať slečnu Grangerovú, keď ťa bude učiť?"

„Profesorka Grangerová?" Snape prikývol a Harry sa usmial.

„Veľa šťastia, slečna Grangerová. Harry, buď dobrým študentom." Snape potom vyšiel zo svojho bytu a vydal sa chodbou ku svojej kancelárii.

Harry sa vyšplhal na stoličku vedľa Hermiony. „Čo ma budeš učiť, profesorka Grangerová?"

„Naučím ťa, ako sa používajú brká a ako sa o ne musíš starať a potom budeme precvičovať písanie."

Hermiona zistila, že Harry je pozorný študent a má plno otázok. Jednu chvíľu ju bodlo pri srdci, keď si spomenula, ako sa snažila prinútiť Rona a Harryho, aby si napísali domáce úlohy a ako im ich kontrolovala. Harry sa učil len kúzla, ktorými by mohol poraziť Voldemorta, ostatné predmety ho veľmi nezaujímali, rovnako ako Rona, niekedy sa Hermione chcelo kvôli tomu trhať si vlasy. Niekedy tiež pomáhala Nevillovi, ktorý sa na rozdiel Rona a Harryho, učiť chcel a zlepšoval sa.

Malý Harry, syn profesora Snapea sa učil rád a keď skončila ich hodina, bola príjemne prekvapená koľko toho urobili. Harry rýchlo pochopil mechanizmus používania bŕk a naučil sa polovicu abecedy. Potreboval viac praxe v písaní, ale Hermiona bola potešená, že sa jej malý študent na prácu sústredí a neurobí veľa machúľ.

Snape sa vrátil práve keď Harry pomáhal Hermione zbaliť jej tašku. S otázkou v očiach sa na ňu pozrel. Usmievala sa. „Harry je bystrý študent, pán profesor. Čo sa týka jeho L, už pri ich písaní nerobí toľko machúľ."

Harry zažiaril a zakolísal sa na pätách.

„Dobre. Bude si to pred spaním cvičiť."

„Tak dobre. Čo budeme robiť zajtra, profesorka Grangerová?" spýtal sa Harry.

„Budeme čítať. Vyber si nejakú knihu, ktorú budeme spolu čítať, dobre?" Harry prikývol. „Dobrú noc, Harry. Dobrú noc, pán profesor."

„Dobrú noc, Hermiona!" povedal Harry.

„Slečna Grangerová, ďakujem vám." Snape Hermione podržal dvere a potom za ňou zavrel. Obrátil sa na svojho syna. „Bež si umyť ruky, Harry. Pôjdeme na večeru do Veľkej siene."

„Huráá!" Harry bežal do kúpeľne a rýchle sa umyl. Vrátil sa do obývacej izby a volal na otca.

„Áno, Harry?" Severus zobral syna za ruku, keď vyšli do chodby.

„Ja chcem byť študentom. Myslím, že by som mohol byť chytrý."

„Nepochybujem o tom, že áno, dieťa." Postrapatil Harrymu vlasy a mierne sa usmial, bol na neho hrdý.

Severus Snape nahnevane pochodoval po svojej kancelárii. Nemal by tam byť, ale tak veľmi sa na svojho syna hneval, že sa bál, aby duch jeho hrozného otca nezatemnil jeho myseľ a aby Harrymu neublížil. Najhoršie na tom bolo to, že Harry urobil niečo tak hlúpe, tak nebezpečné, že by nebol dobrým otcom, keby ho za to nepotrestal. Nikdy Harryho naozaj nepotrestal, okrem toho, že na neho kričal a on bol odvtedy dobrý, ale teraz nemal na výber a absolúpne nevedel, čo by mal urobiť.

Nakoniec sa rozhodol, že si musí pohovoriť s Dumbledorom. Zobral hop-šup prášok a zavolal Dumbledorovi do domova dôchodcov vo Walese a potom sa k nemu presunul. Albus počúval svojho Majstra elixírov, ktorý sa prechádzal pred krbom a rozprával mu, čo sa stalo.

_Bolo to v sobotu eáno a Snape mal veľa práce, pomáhal Minerve a Flitwickovi vybaviť rokfortskú korešpondenciu. Bohužiaľ to ovplyvnilo jeho plány na výlet s Harrym do Rokvillu. Harry sa samozrejme pri raňajkách urazil, ale zdalo sa, že sa upokojil, keď za ním prišiel Draco a Snape sa s ním rozlúčil._

_Draco sa rozhodol, že Harry potrebuje čerstvý vzduch a tak sa išli pozrieť na spoločný tréning chrabromilského a bystrohlavského metlobalového tímu. Bohužial, Draco sa nechal príliš vtiahnuť do hry a tak si až neskoro uvedomil, že Harry zmizol. Srdce mu kleslo až do nohavíc, keď si uvedomil, ako mu Snape vynadá. Príve sa chystal opustiť tribúnu, keď zbadal niečo, čo narušilo hru._

_Bol to Harry Potter._

Dracove srdce nemohlo klesnúť nižšie, ale hrozilo, že sa zastaví. Kričal na malého chlapca, ktorý poletoval úplne bezstarostne nad štadiónom. Chrabromilčania sa ho pokúšali dohnať v nádeji, že sa im ho podarí zachytiť, keby padal.

_Aj keď sa to našťastie nestalo. Zdravý rozum sa šesťročnému dieťaťu vrátil a on zletel k zemi, kde sa stretol s rozrušeným a nahnevaným Dracom._

„Čo mám robiť, Albus?" spýtal sa zmučený otec i naďalej prechádzal po Dumbledorovej izbe. „Nemôžem ani pomyslieť na to, kde prišiel na tak hlúpy a bláznivý nápad... a hnevám sa na Draca, ale viem, že ho naozaj nemôžem obviňovať. Je nahnevaný rovnako, ako ja. Do hája!" vyprskol a skoro spadol do kresla.

„Severus, máš strach, že Harryho stratíš, alebo máš strach potrestať ho?"

„Strach?" Snape sa pozrel inde, nechcel sa pozerať na starca, ktorý ho prekukol. Bál sa, že Harryho stratí. Tiež sa bál, že ako otec nebude schopný ovládnuť svoj hnev, keď bude hovoriť so svojim synom.

„Čo si myslíš, že by si mal urobiť, Severus? Snaž sa na po pozerať s odstupom. Aký trest by zapôsobil na dieťa, aby už takú nebezpečnú vec nezopakovalo?"

Pozrať sa na problém takto bolo jednoduché a Snape okamžite odpovedal: „Výprask a prednáška."

„To znie celkom dobre, chlapče môj. Len nezabudni, že nesmieš byť nahnevaný, aby si to neprehnal. Niekedy aj malé capnutie stačí, aby zapôsobilo na detskú myseľ a ukázalo mu závažnosť jeho činov."

„Nebude ma nenávidieť?" spýtal sa opatrne Snape.

Albus sa usmial a vstal. Oprel sa o palicu zo slonoviny a položil mladšiemu čarodejníkovi ruku na rameno. „Nemusíš si robiť starosti, že by sa z teba stal Tobias Snape, chlapče môj. Tvoja láska k Harrymu je silná a hlboká. Pochopí, že robíš všetko, čo je nevyhnutné, aby bol v bezpečí."

Snape vstal a pozeral sa na svojho starého radcu ako by ho videl poprvý raz. Predtým vystretý Dumbledorov chrbát bol teraz ohnutý. Kožu mal vyschnutú ako starý pergamen. Len v jeho očiach bola obvyklá mladistvá iskra. Podoprel starého čarodejníka a pomohol mu späť do kresla. Prikryl mu nohy dekou.

„Albus, chcel by ste, aby vás Harry navštívil?" spýtal sa Snape. Bol to jeho spôsob, ako prejaviť vďačnosť.

Albus sa usmial, modré oči jasne zažiarili. „Bol by som veľmi potešený vašou návštevou, Severus. Príďte popoludní na čaj."

„Prídeme."

Bolo len päť capnutí, ale spôsobili veľký plač. Harry niečo hovoril, ale jeho tvár bola zaborená do otcovho ramena, ako sa pevne staršieho muža držal. Snape svojho syna objal, jemne ho pohladil po chrbte a šeptal mu ukľudňujúce slová.

Pripadalo mu to ako večnosť, ale Harryho slzy začali slabnúť, vykĺzol z tesného objatia a usadila sa v otcovom lone. Snapeova ruka ho ochraňujúco objala.

„P-prepáč, ocko," vykoktal Harry.

Snape použil čistiace kúzlo na svoj habit a Harrymu vyčaroval vreckovku. „Vysmrkaj sa, aby sa ti lepšie dýchalo, dieťa." Harry to poslušne urobil a špinavú vreckovku podal naspäť otcovi. Snape ho nechal zmiznúť a položil chlapcovi pod bradu prst, aby mu zodvihol mierne sklonenú hlavu.

Chcem, aby si sa Dracovi ospravedlnil, dieťa. Vystrašil si ho, keď si zmizol."

„Áno."

„Chcem, aby si pochopil Harry, že Draco je za teba zodpovedný. Ako si myslíš, že by sa cítil, keby si sa pri svojom bláznivom kúsku zranil, ale dokonca zabil?"

„Naozaj zle?" odpovedal ticho Harry.

„Draco by bol zdrtený a myslel by si, že je to jeho vina. A ako strašne by som sa cítil ja, keby som ťa stratil kvôli takému bláznivému kúsku?"

Harry zasmrkal a znovu mu začali tiecť slzy. „Už to nikdy neurobím," prehlásil, zalapal po dychu a zťažka preglgol.

„To dúfam. Mal si veľké, veľmi veľké šťastie. Myslím, že už sa nepôjdeš pozrieť na metlobal a až do prázdnin nebudeme lietať." Harrymu hrôzou poklesla čeľusť. Miloval metlobal! „Pán Ronald Weasley dostal trest, v pondelok bude drhnúť kotlíky. Myslím, že by si mu mal pomôcť."

„To nie je fér," protestoval Harry a prekrížil si paže na hrudi.

Snape sa zamračil nad tou malou ukážkou vzdoru.

„Trest nemá byť spravodlivý, môj chlapče. Vynechal si popoludňajší spánok, takže aj keď sa necítiš unavený chcem, aby si išiel do svojej izby a zaliezol do postele."

„Áno, pane." Harry zliezol z pohovky a išiel do spálne. Položil ruku na kľučku, zarazil sa a spýtal sa: „Ocko? Máš ma ešte rád?"

„Nikdy ťa neprestanem mať rád, Harry."

Harry sa mierne usmial a zmizol vo svojej spálni. O pätnásť minút neskôr, keď už skoro zaspával, prišiel do jeho izby otec a upravil mu prikrývku. Potom sa k nemu naklonil a pobozkal ho na čelo.

„Dobrú noc, dieťa."

Harry Potter miloval rokfortský hrad. Nedokázal si predstaviť lepšie miesto k životu. Jediným problémom bolo, že cez deň ho zamestnávala Molly, podvečer sa učil čítať a písať s Hermionou a tiež chcel byť so svojim otcom, takže nemal veľmi veľa času na preskúmavanie hradu.

S Dracom hrad mohol preskúmavať, ale ako ochranca fungoval len občas a nepravidelne a tiež nie vždy dostatočne dlho, aby to stačilo na prieskum.

Dostal prvý trest (Draco mu povedal, že je najmladším študentom, ktorý kedy trest dostal) a celkom sa na drhnutie kotlíkov s Ronom tešíl. Harry si bol celkom istým že Ron musel hrad tiež preskúmavať a chystal sa ho spýtať na nejaké historky.

Bohužiaľ nevedel, že Ron bol kedysi jeho najlepším priateľom. Práve keď sa Ron zmieril s myšlienkou, že Harry zostane malým chlapcom, uvidel znovu Harryho s najväčším podliakom zo Slizolinu (po Snapeovi), s Malfoyom. Ale čo viac, malý Harry vypadal, že prakticky Draca uctieva a žiarlivosť sa hlboko zahryzla do Ronovho srdca.

Keď Ron dorazil po svojej poslednej hodine na trest k Snapeovi, nebol rád, že vidí Harryho sedieť pri stole, kde obvykle na hodine elixírov sedával s Hermionou. Sadol si čo najďalej od malého chlapca.

Harry chcel Rona pozdraviť, pretože si spomínal na ten pekný deň v Brlohu a na šachovú partiu, ktorú si s Ronom zahral. Mal Rona rád. Ryšavcov zamračený pohľad ho ale odradil. Pre prípad, že to zle pochopil sa na Rona pokusne usmial.

„Čo tu robíš, hlupák?" zavrčal Ron.

„Mám trest za to lietanie," odpovedal Harry opatrne.

Ron si odfrkol. „Takže mám na teba dávať pozor?"

Než Harry stačil odpovedať, vyšiel Snape zo skladu. „Naopak, pán Weasley, pán Potter vám pomôže vydrhnúť kotlíky. Viette, ako sa to robí, takže môžete začať. Ukážte pánovi Potterovi, čo má robiť."

Ron naozaj nebol zlý chlapec, ale niekedy nad vecami nepremýšľal do dôsledkov a to mu spôsobovalo problémy. Teraz mu trest pripadal ešte stokrát nepríjemnejší a potom dieťaťu nepovedal, že by si malo nasadiť rukavice z dračej kože, ktoré ležali vedľa dresu. V kotlíkoch sa varili nebezpečné, dokonca žeravé látky a nikto, dokonca ani Snape, by ich nečistil beu dobrého páru dračích rukavíc.

Harryho zaujímalo, prečo si Ron nasadil rukavice, ale nespýtal sa. Aj keď zistil, že sa na neho Ron hnevá, nemal dôvod domnievať sa, že by na neho bol starší chlapec naštvaný tak, aby ho zranil. Pritiahol si jeden kotlík a nevšímal si, že ho svrbí koža na dlaniach.

V Ronovi sa prebudilo svedomie a chcel napraviť svoju chybu, ale bol ticho príliš dlho. Sekundu predtým, než Harry strčil ruku do kotlíka, v ktorom bola nejaká zelenožltá rôsolovitá látka, Ronove svedomie zvíťazilo a Ron odstrčil kotlík od chlapcových rúk.

Ron vedel, že problém úplne neodstránil, pretože trochu tej brečky bolo nakvapkanej aj na vonkajšej strane kotlíku. Skôr, ako Harry začal kričať a volať Majstra elixírov, Ron popadol Harryho za ruky a strčil mu ich pod studenú vodu.

Napriek studenej vode svrbenie prešlo do pálenia, pálilo natoľko, že zranený Harry kričal a snažil sa vyrhnúť si ruky zo zovretia, ale Ron ho držal pevne a namáčal mu dlane do studenej vody. Harry mal krátke ruky, takže sa mu okraj drezu bolestivo zarezával do rebier.

„OCKO!" jačal Harry a Ronovi to znelo ako umieračik.

Malé dieťa v Ronovom vnútri sa chcelo rozbehnúť a utiecť z toho pekla, ale Ron to malé dieťa nepočúval. Vedel, že musí udržať Harryho ruky pod studenou vodou, ináč by sa bolesť stala neznesiteľnou a na dlaniach by mu zostali jazvy.

Snapeovi vyletelo srdce až do krku, keď počul svojho syna kričať a tak vbehol naspäť do triedy a bežal k drezu na druhej strany miestnosti. Rýchlo zhodnotil problém, vytiahol prútik a vyvolal kúzlo na Harryho ruky, aby zabránil fyzickému poškodeniu. A pohľad do Weasleyho očí mu prezradil, že starší chlapec Harrymu nepovedal, aby si nasadil dračie rukavice.

Poškodenie bolo zažehnané, ale bolesť zostala a Harry kričal a plakal. Snape zobral svojho syna do náručia a pohľadom, ktorému jeho Slizolinčania hovori _smrťožrútsky_, šľahol po Ronovi. „Choďte do kancelárie riaditeľky a počkajte tam na mňa, pán Weasley. Nevyzerá to pre vás dobre."

Snape vybehol z účebne ako nejaký obrovský čierny vták chrániaci svoje mláďa. Keď sa Ron šuchtal do riaditeľne, oprávnene očakával, že sa ten čierny vták s ohromným zobákom na neho vrhne. Inými slovami bol mŕtvy.

Ron dlho čakal v riaditeľni, lúčil sa so životom a civel do krbu, z ktorého nakoniec vyliezol Snape. Snape si automaticky oprášil sadze, pozrel sa na prísnu riaditeľku a zapichol na ryšavca svoj smrtiaci pohľad.

Ron by bol mŕtvy, ale našťastie Snape nedisponoval takou mágiou, aby jeho pohľady dokázali zabíjať. Ron nahlas preglgol a zachrípnutým hlasom sa spýtal: „Ako je na tom Harry?"

Snape sa predklonil a bol zrazu tak blízko, že sa jeho nos takmer dotýkal Ronovho. „Možno by ste nám najskôr mohol vysvetliť, prečo ste sa takto zachoval k môjmu synovi, pán Weasley? Momentálne vám neverím, že by ste sa skutočne zaujímal o jeho dobro."

Snape sa narovnal a nebezpečne pozeral na mladíka. „Severus, myslím, že nedostaneš povolenie zabiť nejaké dieťa za jeho zlé správanie. Nový minister, Arthur Weasley, nemá rád také stredoveké praktiky."

„Škoda," povzdychol si Snape predstierajúc sklamanie a bez toho, aby z Rona spustil svoje pichľavé čierne oči, spýtal sa: „Vysvetlite to, pán Weasley. Prečo ste nepoučil šesťročné dieťa o tom, čo je potrebné urobiť, keď má vyčistiť kontaminovaný kotlík?"

„Ja...!" Ron si zahryzol do pier, aby potlačil klamstvo, ktoré sa mu dralo na jazyk. S vedomím, že i napriek riaditeľkynmu varovaniu je _mŕtvym mužom, _usúdil, že pravda by mohla byť znesiteľnejšia. Takže to s nechuťou vysvetlil.

„Ach," vydýchol Snape a ako dravec sa začal pred Chrabromilčanom prechádzať sem a tam. „Takže, pretože Harry ukázal, že má Draca Malfoya rád, jedného zo Slizolinčanov, myslel ste si, že ho potrestáte za nelojálnosť k Chrabromilu?"

Ron vedel, že to nebol presne tak, ako to Snape povedal, ale nebolo nič, čo by s tým mohol urobiť. „Predpokladám, že som bol práve vylúčený," povedal pridusene a pozrel sa z McGonagallovej na Snapea.

„Severus?" spýtala sa Minerva. Zastavil sa a pozrel sa na ňu. „Nechávam potrestanie pána Weasleyho na tebe." Vstala a odstúpila od stola. „Verím, že sa rozhodneš správne." Žena dôstojne odišla zo svojej kancelárie do svojho bytu o poschodie vyššie.

Keď McGonagallová odišla, Ronovi sa zovrelo srdce. Teraz vedel, že je mŕtvy a že si s ním Snape bude robiť to, čo bude chcieť a nikto sa nič nedozvie.

„Aj keď by som s vami rád naložil tak, ako predpokladáte, pán Weasley, vaša smrť by vás ťažko niečo naučila a ešte než si vydýchnete úľavou, upozorňujem vás, že máte školský trest. Celý týždeň. Tiež pošlem list vašim rodičom, kde im všetko oznámim a som si istý, že vaša matka vám svoj názor povie."

Ron zastonal. Vrešťadlo jeho matky bolo horšie ako smrť.

Snape sa posadil na stoličku oproti ryšavcovi a na Ronove prekvapenie hnev z jeho temných, čiernych očí zmizol. Ak sa nemýli, videl v nich náznak pochopenia.

„Pán Weasley, Ronald..., viem, že vy a Harry ste boli najlepšími priateľmi odo dňa, ako ste sa stretli. Z výnimkou toho jediného dňa v Brlohu ste sa Harrymu zámerne vyhýbal, aj keď neexistoval deň, aby som nevidel, ako smutne a zamyslene sa na Harryho pozeráte. Prečo?"

Ron si zahryzol do pery, aby zadržal slzy, ktoré ho pálili v očiach. „Stratil som svojho najlepšieho priateľa, profesor. Harry myslel len na seba, keď si vzal ten omladzujúci elixír. Nikdy nepomyslel na to, ako sa budeme cítiť my. Nič si nepamätá!" Po tvári mu začali tiecť slzy, ale skôr ako si ich stačil zotrieť rukávom, Snape mu dal do ruky vreckovku.

„Všetko o čom sme hovorili, čo sme robili. Učenie, spoločné cesty vlakom, rozhovory o dievčatách, lietanie... nič z toho si nepamätá. Profesor Snape, mám pocit, že Harry Potter zomrel. Ten deň v Brlohu, som v ňom videl niečo z predošlého Harryho a premýšľal som, či nemám počkať kým vyrastie a bude zase naspäť. A potom..."

„Potom ste uvidel Harryho s Dracom, vašim úhlavným nepriateľom," uzatvoril Snape.

„Áno, ale nielen to! Harry sa baví s Malfoyom! Nepamätá si, že ten podliak sabotoval jeho elixíry, pokúšal sa ho prekliať zakaždým, keď ho stretol na chodbe, alebo že začaroval ľadové gule, aby ho naháňali. Malfoyov otec Harryho skoro zabil, keď mu nevyšiel ten trik s denníkom Vy-viete-koho. Ako môže mať Draca rád?" Ronov hlas znel stále hlasnejšie, nakoniec už na Majstra elixírov kričal.

„Harry sa nemôže vrátiť, Ronald. Neexituje žiadny spôsob ako neutralizovať ten elixír, ktorý si zobral, ale ja rozumiem vášmu smútku, ktorý cítite nad stratou svojho priateľa. Harry má teraz nový život, v ktorom bude šťastným malým chlapcom tak, ako si vždy prial a nie oslavovaným Chlapcom, ktorý prežil. Hľadá si nových kamarátov a znovu by chcel byť aj vašim priateľom. Pred týmto trestom mi hovoril, že sa na vás teší, pretože ste bol prvý, kto s ním nehovoril ako s _roztomilým batoľaťom."_

Ron stláčal vo svojich rukách vreckovku a klesol do kresla. „Dobre, takže sa mám držať ďalej. Po tom, čo som urobil ma už nenecháte, aby som sa k nemu čo i len priblížil."

Snape sa rozhneval. „V skutočnosti nie. Akonáhle madam Pomfreyová odstránila bolesť z jeho rúk, Harry sa celkom bál, že by som mohol... že by som vás mohol zabiť," uškrnul sa Snape. „Môj syn ma donútil prisahať, že vás bohužiaľ nezabijem, ale len potrestám. Harry tiež dúfa, že ho na ošetrovni navštívite. Neznáša to tam."

Ron sa mierne usmial. „Áno, Harry nemal nikdy ošetrovňu rád. Madam Pomfreyová sa tam snaží každého udržať."

„Hm. To robí." Snape vstal a odložil stoličku. „Trest začne v sobotu ráno, pán Weasley." Otočil sa na odchod, ale ešte sa zastavil. „Ach, áno, skoro som zabudol. Harry vám chcel tiež dať trest."

Ronovi poklesla sánka rozhorčením, že by mal dostať trest od syna Majstra elixírov. „Č-čo to bude?"

„Harry by bol rád, keby ste mu napísal nejaký príbeh z Rokfortu. Mala by v tom byť nejaká obluda. Do piatku."

Snape odišiel bez toho, aby zahliadol úškrn na Ronovej tvári. Napísať príbeh nebolo zlé. V skutočnosti o niekoľkých vedel.

Ron teda napísal príbeh a mal ho hotový už v stredu. Aj keď ho ešte nemohol Harrymu dať. Musel sa uistiť, že to Snape schváli. Ron odovzdal príbeh Snapeovi po hodine elixírov a trpezlivo čakal, až si ho profesor prečíta. Nakoniec Snape pergamen odložil a pozrel sa Ronovi do očí.

„To je ten incident s trolom z vášho prvého ročníku?" Ron prikývol a Snape sa opäť zadíval do pergamenu. „Myslel som, že poznám všetky detaily tejto udalosti. Veľmi zaujímavé." Zamyslene prstami poklepával na pergamen. „Takže vy si myslíte, že je to vhodný príbeh pre môjho syna?"

„Áno, pane, počul som, keď ste sa rozprávali s mojim ocinom, ako ste hovoril, že neskôr, keď Harry vyrastie, poviete mu, že to bol on, kto zabil Vol... eh... Jeho. Tak som myslel, že keď chcete urobiť toto, nebolo by zlé, keby si prečítal tento príbeh a raz, keď by zistil, že to bolo skutočné, mohol by byť rád, že to bol jeho prútik, ktorý bol vrazený v trolovom nose."

Snape sa uškrnul. Premýšľal o tom, čo poškodilo tomu trolovi dutiny, mal od tej doby stále nádchu.

„Madam Pomfreyová dnes Harryho z ošetrovne prepustí. Môžete mu ten príbeh doniesť a potom ho odprevadiť na obed. Povedzte mu, že sa ku mne môže pripojiť pri profesorskom stole, keby chcel." Snape mu vrátil pergamen. „Veľmi dobrá práca, pán Weasley. Možno by ste mohol použiť rovnakú intonáciu pri tvorbe vašich elixírových esejí. Bolo by potom zábavnejšie čítať ich."

„Ron sa usmial. „Áno, pane. Ďakujem!"

Harry bol trochu sklamaný, že ho otec neprišiel vyzdvihnúť z ošetrovne, ale prišiel Ron a to mu zlepšílo náladu. Obaja chlapci sa usadili na kamennej lavici neďaleko Veľkej siene a Ron mu prečítal príbeh.

Harrymu sa to páčilo, že je jedným z hrdinov príbehu a úprimne sa smial, keď Ron čítal tú časť, kde sa jeho prútik zasekol v trolovom nose a tým trola zneškodnil.

Keď Ron dočítal, zložil pergamen a podal ho Harrymu. Harry si ho schoval do vrecka s tým, že neskôr poprosí Hermionu, aby si ho prečítali znovu.

Na chvíľu nastalo príjemné ticho a potom sa Harry spýtal: „Ty ma nemáš rád, Ron?"

Ron sa vystrašil. „Ja ťa mám rád!"

„Ale ty...," Harry nechcel dokončiť svoje obvinenie.

Ronovi poklesli ramená. „To nebolo preto, že ťa nemám rád Harry, ale preto, že som hlúpy a žiarlivý blbec. Videl som ťa s Malfoyom a dobre ste sa spolu bavili a tak som si myslel, že už nechceš byť môj kamarát."

„Nemôžete byť obaja mojimi priateľmi?" spýtal sa naivne Harry.

„No, určite môžeme, ale mal by si vedieť, že ja a Malfoy spolu dobre nevychádzame. Slizolin nemá rád Chrabromil a... tak." Harry zrazu vypadal smutne. „Ale no tak! To sú len školské záležitosti, nič to neznamená. Môžeš sa kamarátiť s nami obomi. Nevadí mi to," zasmial sa Ron.

Harry sa šťastne uškrnul. „Super! Ďakujem za ten príbeh, Ron. Môžem ho ukázať Dracovi?"

Ron trochu očervenel, ale prikývol. „Áno, ale neskôr. Teraz musíme ísť na obed."

Prišli vianočné prázdniny a Snape mal chuť vytrhať si vlasy. Harry vzrušenie, na začiatku milé, ho začalo privádzať k šialenstvu. Snape sám nemal žiadne pochopenie pre ozdobné gule, blikajúce svetielka a vianočné koledy. Čoskoro si uvedomil, že bude musiť svoj postoj zmeniť, alebo ako povedala Minerva, _nesprávať sa k svojmu synovi ako mrztý lakomec práve počas Vianoc._

Snapeovi nevadilo, že bol prirovnaný k mrzutému lakomcovi z Vianočného príbehu, ale bolo to to posledné, čím by chcel byť pre svojho syna. Skôr ako tomu mohol zabrániť, bol jeho byt vyzdobený blikajúcimi svetielkami, reťazami z brečtanu a cezmínu, vencom nad dverami (čo rozhnevalo obyvateľa portrétu, popudlivého Galilea) a punčochami (jednou pre Harryho a jednou pre Snapa), zavesenými nad krbom.

Jedinou dobrou vecou bolo, že sa nadšený Harry Snapa neustále dookola nevypytoval, čo dostane pod stromček. Až týždeň pred Vianocami sa Snape dozvedel, že Harry ani nevie, že by mal nejaké darčeky dostať. Veľmi ho rozrušilo, že by Otec Vianoc mohol nechať pod stromčekom darček aj pre neho. A tiež sa dozvedel, že dostane darčeky od kamarátov.

„Harry? Čo sa deje?" spýtal sa Snape chlapca, ktorý pred pár minútami tancoval po izbe a vymýšľal spôsov, ako zahliadnuť Otca Vianoc.

„Dostanem darčeky od kamarátov, ale nemôžem im nič dať. Nemám žiadne peniaze!"

Snape sa usmial. „Aha. Tak to je naozaj problém. Možno je načase, aby si dostal nejaké vreckové. Aj keď je ti len šesť."

Harry sa zamračil. „Čo je vreckovkové?"

„Vreckové," opravil ho Snape. „Sú to peniaze, ktoré deti dostávajú, keď urobia dobré veci. Upratujú si izbu alebo pomíhajú v domácnosti."

„Ale hovoril si, že mi je len šesť," pripomenul Harry. „V šiestich rokoch sa nedáva vreckové?"

„No, ja neviem," naťahoval ho Snape, „ale nedávno si bol mimoriadne poslušný. Dokonca sa ti podarilo ukončiť spor medzi pánom Weasleym a pánom Malfoyom. To bola ťažká úloha." Harry sa uškrnul. „Možno by si mal dostávať týždenné vreckové už od šiestich rokov, myslím, že si to zaslúžiš. Takže ti to budem musieť doplatiť." Harry sa zamračil a Snape mu rýchlo vysvetlil, čo to znamená. „Počkaj tu."

Snape odišiel do svojej spálne a za chvíľu sa vrátil s malou peňaženkou z dračej kože. Zatriasol s ňou až zacinkala. „Robí to päť galeónov a desať knutov, však?" podal Harrymu peňaženku.

Harry otvoril peňaženku a prezeral si zlaté mince. Bol bohatý! Vyskočil, objal otcovi nohy a pozrel sa hore na neho. „Kedy môžem ísť nakupovať?"

Snape odviedol dobrú prácu pri vymazávaní sklamania a zármutku, ktoré sa mu usadzovalo na tvári. „Za niekoľko dní pôjdeme do Šikmej uličky, ale chcem, aby si si najprv rozmyslel, čo chceš svojim kamarátom kúpiť."

Harry prikývol a odbehol do svojej izby. Musel si to premyslieť.

Harry už vedel, čo kúpi každému zo svojich kamarátov, ale nevedel, čo by mal dať svojmu otcovi. Druhý deň pri obede Snape od profesorského stola zvedavo sledoval, ako Harry najprv hovorí s Ronom a potom s Dracom. Nech už s chlapcami prejednával čokoľvek, vrátil sa so samoľúbym úsmevom a uvelebil sa na stoličke vedľa svojho otca.

Snape sa sklonil ku svojmu synovy a hlasom, v ktorom bolo počuť varovanie povedal: „Zdá sa chlapče, že máš... niečo... zaľubom."

„Ja som dobrý chlapec, ocko," uškrnul sa Harry, zodvihol misku s polievkou a hlasne odchlipkával mäsový vývar.

„Harry!" napomenul ho Snape.

„Prepáč."

Harry si nepamätal, že by videl niečo krásnejšie, ako bola Šikmá ulička počas Vianoc, Všetci majitelia obchodov vyzdobili výlohy farebnými svetlami a celá ulica žiarila. Všade nad dverami viseli smrekové a borovicové vianočné vence ozdobené guličkami vavrínu a škoricou, ktoré naplňovali vzduch sviatočnou vôňou.

Najkrajší obchod a prvý, ktorý chcel Harry navštíviť boli Weasleyovské výmysly a vynálezy. Z obchodu vylietavali farebné bubliny a vedľa vchodu stála Merlinova socha. Harry otca k obchodu prakticky dotiahol.

„Musím ísť s tebou dovnútra, Harry?" pretočil Snape dramaticky oči.

„Áno, prosím, ocko! Nie je to také strašné." Pozrel sa na otca svojimi najlepšími šteňacími očami.

Snape sa zamračil a prekrížil si ruky na hrudi. „Ako vidím, pán Weasley ťa naučil pár výrazov, ktorými by si mohol so mnou manipulovať."

Harry sa rozhneval. „Ako to, že na Ronovho otca to zaberá?"

„Pretože Artur je už unavený zo svojich šiestich synov a jedinej dcéry; všetci tí darebáci sa s ním pokúšajú manipulovať." Snape otvoril dvere do obchodu a keď sa na neho Harry s otázkou pozrel, mierne sa na neho usmial. „Nechceš, aby som išiel s tebou?" Snape natiahol ruku, Harry ho za ňu chytil a vošli do obchodu spoločne.

„Snape!" zvolal Fred.

„Vitajte, profesor Snape a Harry," pozdravil George.

Harry dvojčatá nepočul, všetky jeho zmysly boli očarené množstvom tovaru. Snape a dvojčatá pobavene pozorovali Harryho, ako prechádza pomedzi regály a všetko si prezerá.

„Pozriete sa, ako sa tvári, profesor," povedal Fred.

„Ľudia nám hovorili, že sme blázni, ktorí nič nedokážu," pokračoval George.

„A my sa vás pýtame, profesor, toto je nič?" smial sa Fred.

Snape Fredovi a Georgeovi neodpoedal, ale musel uznať, že ten výraz nadšenia a šťastia na tvári svojho syna by nevymenil za všetky galeóny z Gringottbanky.

Na Vianoce ráno bol Harry hore ešte pred východom slnka. Vkĺzol do papúč, obliekol si župan a bežal do obývačky, aby sa pozrel na stromček. Veselo zabalené darčeky svietili pod stromčekom ako drahokamy a Harry začal radostne poskakovať. Rozrazil dvere do Snapeovej spálne a vyskočil na posteľ.

„Otec Vianoc prišiel! Ocko! Otec Vianoc prišiel a doniesol darčeky!"

Snape sa vyhrabal z pod prikrývky, zovrel chlapca v objatí a začal ho štekliť. Harry sa smial a pokúšal sa uniknúť, ale keď sa mu to nepodarilo, zvolil inú taktiku. Chytil otca okolo krku a dal mu pusu na tvár.

„Ocko, musíš vstať. Otec Vianoc prišiel!"

Snape pobozkal Harryho na čelo. „Najprv raňajky, Harry, potom to ostatné. Teraz sa bež umyť a ja skontrolujem, či sú už domáci škriatkovia hore."

„Rýchlo, ocko!" Harry sa vyškrabal z postele a utekal do kúpeľne.

Snape padol späť na vankúš a snažil sa upokojiť svoje rozbúchané srdce, ktoré hrozilo, že mu vyskočí z hrude z toho nečakaného prebudenia.

„To dieťa ma privedie do hrobu skôr, ako mi zošedivejú vlasy!"

Slobodný domáci škriatok Dobby bol už hore a pripravil pre ne veľmi pozoruhodné raňajky; slaninu, klobásky, praženicu, ovocie a pečivo v tvare vianočných stromčekov. Keď Harry jedol, jeho zelené oči putovali sem a tam medzi vianočnými darčekmi a otcom, ktorý zámerne pil pomaly svoju raňajšiu kávu a čítal noviny. Harry nevidel, že žakaždým, keď sa pozrel na stromček, Snape sa na neho pozrel a usmial sa.

„Harry, možno by sme sa mali obliecť a ísť na prechádzku, než začneme otvárať darčeky," navrhol Snape a čierne oču sa mu zaiskrili.

Harry otvoril ústa. Chystal sa protestovať, ale pohľad jeho otca stmavol. „Auu, dobre." S ramenami zvesenými skoro až ku kolenám zamieril Harry do svojej izby. Keď prechádzal okolo svojho otca, chytili ho dlhé ruky. Vykríkol a začal sa smiať.

„Darčeky, Harry!" pochechtával sa Snape a postavil syna na zem.

Malý chlapec priskočil k prvému z nich a nasledujúcu polhodinu rýchlo trhal lesklý papier, stuhy a mašle.

Hermiona Harrymu venovala zošit a nevysychajúce brko, písmená, ktoré ním boli napísané sa dali zmenšovať alebo zväčšovať pomocou hesla. Draco dal Harrymu plyšového dráčika, ktorý bol začarovaný tak, aby lietal po miestnosti a Ron mu dal knižku Metlobal v priebehu rokov. Dostal tiež pletený sveter od Molly a teplé farebné ponožky od Dumbledora.

Keď bol Harry unavený rozbaľovaním darčekov, vyšplhal sa Snapeovi do lona a oprel sa chrbtom o jeho hruď. Položil si hlavu na jeho rameno a Snape mu odhrnul niekoľko prameňov vlasov, ktoré mu zakryli tvár. Harryho čierne vlasy sa teraz správali oveľa lepšie, keď boli dlhšie. Siahali mu na ramená a na konci sa krútili.

„Si spokojný s darčekmi, Harry?" spýtal sa Snape.

„Sú to tie najlepšie Vianoce, ocko. Si šťastný?" oprel sa o ruku, ktorá ho objímala.

„Veľmi." Snape si ho posunul do pohodlnejšej polohy.

Toto by si Snape pred niekoľkými mesiacmi nedokázal ani predstaviť. Vždy cítil, že keď Temný Pán padne, bude ho nasledovať. To bol jeho osud. Také bolo proroctvo...

Mal to vedieť lepšie. Snape nikdy nol dobrý vo výklade proroctva, ale Dumbledore o tom bol predvedčený tiež. Ale ako obaja muži zistili, nič sa nedalo predvídať, keď sa jednalo o Harryho Pottera. Podľa proroctva sa mal Harry stretnúť so svojim osudom ako plne vycvičený čarodejník v siedmom ročníku. Kto mohol vedieť, že nielen Voldemort podcenil malého čarodejníka, ale urobilo to aj proroctvo. Temný Pán bol navždy preč a Snape... bol milujúcim otcom Harryho Pottera.

Harry cítil, ako v otcovej hrudi vrie zadržovaný smiech, ale on dával prednosť jasnej veselosti. Zaklonil hlavu a s úsmevom sa pozrel na mužovu tvár a do jeho veselých čiernych očí. Harry sa uškrnul.

Snape venoval Harrymu jeden zo svojich vzácnych, ozajstných úsmevov, pobozkal ho na čelo a pozrel sa pod vianočný stromček.

„Harry, myslím, že tam je ešte nejaký darček."

„Nie, nie je. Ja...," pozrel sa pod stromček a uvidel úzku krabicu zabalenú v lesklom zelenom papieri, ozdobenú striebornou stužkou. „To tam predtým nebolo."

„Si si istý?" spýtal sa Snape. Postavil dieťa na zem. „Bež sa pozrieť, čo to je, Harry."

Harry zodvihol darček a našiel malý pergamen, na ktorom bolo napísané meno darcu. Bolo to slovo, ktoré ho Hermiona naučila čítať ako prvé. „To je od teba, ocko!"

Snape sa predklonil v kresle a sledoval, ako jeho otec trhá vianočný papier. V balíčku bola detská metla. Harry vzrušene vykríkol.

„Moja vlastná metla! Ďakujem, ocko!"

Snape vysvetlil Harrymu prednosti jeho vlastnej novej metly. Malý chlapec bol trochu skalamaný, že metla nevyletí vyššie ako pol metra, ale aj napriek tomu mal radosť.

„Ocko, viem, že si myslíš, že som zabudol na darček pre teba, ale nezabudol. Počkáš tu?"

Zvedavý Snape sa oprel v kresle a sledoval Harryho bežiaceho do spálne. Za chvíľu bol chlapec naspäť s veľkou rolkou. Postavil sa pred otca a rolku otočil. Snape si ju zobral a Harry zovrel ruky za chrbtom, keď čakal na otcov názor na jeho darček.

Harry namaľoval portrét seba a svojho otca v učebni elixírov. Na prvý pohľad mal Snape na obrázku, stojaci nad malým chlapcom pracujúcim na elixíre, kamennú tvár, ako by bol pripravený dieťa počastovať nejakou štipľavou poznámkou. Avšak tmavé oči boli jemné, žiarili pýchou. A Majster elixírov mal jednu ruku položenú na chlapcovom ramene.

Harry na obrázku vyzeral sústredený výlučne na práci, ale na tvári mal spokojný úsmev.

Snape vedel, že Harry je mimoriadne talentovaný, pokiaľ išlo o farby, pastelky a farebné kriedy. Tento portrét bol najlepší, aký kedy namaľoval. Teplo v srdci a duši bolo takmer bolestivé, keď si uvedomil, že Harry to maľoval... pre neho.

„Harry, toto je naozaj najkrásnejší darček, aký som kedy dostal," zvolal Snape.

Harry sa začervenal a jeho úsmev žažiaril skoro tak jasne, ako rozsvietený vianočný stromček.

„Naozaj, páči sa ti?"

„Je to nádherné, Harry." Snape vstal, vytiahol čarodejnícky prútik a vyčaroval k obrazu rám. Potom ho levitoval nad krb a tam ho pripevnil. Harryho oči sa rozšírili radosťou. Zaťahal otca za rukáv.

„Mám ťa rád, ocko."

Snape zodvihol Harryho do náručia a pevne ho objal. „Tiež ťa mám rád, Harry. Veselé Vianoce."

**KONIEC**

* Pozn. prekladateľa: klinček – v čj. slzička,  
zubačka – v čj. kyčelnica


End file.
